After the darkness, Light
by Aerions
Summary: A shocked Hermione leaves the Burrow, and the wizarding world. Can anyone bring her back? Will they be prepared for the secrets she's been hiding? Could there be light after the darkness? Set after the war. HG/RL. I'm really bad at summaries, but the story is good.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: So shockingly, the rights to Harry Potter does not belong to plot is mine, the rest belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling.**

 **AN: So this is a Remione story, if this is not a ship you are comfortable with, move along.  
I could not deal with the deaths of alot of people, so as you will see as the story progress, many characters will be alive and well.  
** **If you have any comments, good or bad please leave a review and let me know.  
The rating for this story is put there to be on the safe side, later chapters might contain more mature content that the story does at this point.  
This story as you will see describe a grown up Hermione. There is no reationship before Hermione is of age.  
But now, without further ado, let's get into the story.**

* * *

"Come on Hermione I'm dying here, please say something." Ron said, down on one knee, looking pleadingly at Hermione, who were standing stock still with a blank look on her face looking at the ring.

All around them people were looking expectantly on the proposal. The Weasley's all had smiles on their faces, waiting for the positive answer, after all, Hermione and Ron had been together for a long time. Luna was looking at Hermione with a sad face; she kept hoping it wouldn't come to this. Harry had an angry look on his face. Sirius just kept staring after Remus who had quickly lef the room when he saw what was going to happen.

Suddenly it was like reality once again came back to Hermione. She looked around at the people standing there, hoping beyond hope that the one person whos opinion mattered could give her a hint. But she could not find his face, Harry looked mad, and Luna sad, and Sirius just looked out the door.

Finally she turned around looking at Ron, and she could feel her anger rising. _Why would he ask her that?_ she thought, _Did he really think she would say yes? Did he ask in front of everyone and thought that would push her towards yes?_ Once again she felt a surge of anger. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, and then she looked Ron straight in the eye.

"Ronald. Did you really think that I would say yes to that question? Did you really think that asking me in front of all our friends and your family would be the right thing to do?" she said as calmly as she could. She also noticed that the Weasley's looked shocked at what she was saying, but she was not done, not by far.

"I have told you my heart was never yours. We are not a couple, we have never dated, and that one kiss was a mistake, you turned your head as I was aiming for your cheek. You have continued to ask me out for almost two years now, and I have refused every single time. I have started to stay away from the Burrow, because I wanted space from you. We fight all the time, how on earth could you think we would work as a couple? And before you say so, no Ron, it is not hidden tension. You are rude and you make me cry, I could never wish for that kind of life for myself. So no, as you clearly need me to say it, no I will not marry you. NO!" she finished slightly out of breath.

Ron looked at her with a look of utter shock, he clearly thought she would say yes. She turned, and she could see that Lunas face was still sad, Harrys still mad, but the Weasleys and Sirius all looked at her with their mouths hanging open. She used the opportunity and walked over to the door, she turned around to say something, but changed her mind and left through the door.

That was the last time they saw Hermione, for many years to come.

* * *

 **AN: This first chapter is a bit short, but as we get into the story, the chapters will be longer. I will try to keep an updating schedule of roughly a chapter a week. the second chapter will be up in a few days. As of now, this story is un-betaed, so if anyone is interested in Betaing, please let me know in a PM.**

 **~Aerions**


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Even though I asked Santa for the rights to this, I still don't have them. The rights to Harry Potter belong solely to the writing queen, J. K. Rowling.**

 **AN: So, it is Christmas, and I thought that as a Christmas present I would publish another chapter. I hope everyone Have a wonderful and merry Christmas. Also thank you for the reviews. I apologize for any spelling errors, this is unBetaed.  
**

* * *

The silence in the Burrow was total for several minutes.

"What the fuck Ron? Have you completely lost it?!" Harry yelled.

"I thought she would say yes!" Ron shouted back, starting to go red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

"Of course you did Ron, after all she was your girlfriend. Harry, you don't have to be so rude to Ron, he just had his heart broken. Come Ron I will make you some toast." Molly said, while moving toward the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Luna shouted at the same time. They looked at the Weasleys, other than Molly, they started to look more skeptically at Ron. Ron was looking pleadingly at them, while Sirius was just looking contemplative. Harry looked at Luna, and then decided that he would tell them.

"Please don't Harry." Ron pleaded, but Harry had had enough.

"Shut up Ron. Ron has never been Hermione's boyfriend. They have never been dating. And as she said, apart from that one kiss during the battle that simply happened by a mistake, they never kissed. Hermione has done nothing to encourage his crush either. She told him time and time again that she was not interested in him in that way, that her heart belonged to someone else. I really would have thought you would have noticed Molly, that Hermione has not been to the Burrow for six months. The reason for that are Ron's unwanted advances." Harry sighed and sat down on the couch between Sirius and Luna. Luna put her arm around Harry's shoulders, and Sirius still looked pensive.

Molly however looked scandalized. It looked like her entire world had fallen apart. She also realized that there might be truth in what Harry said, after all, she had not seen Hermione in six months.

"Is this true Ron? Why have you lied to us? And if what Harry is saying is true, why on earth would you put the poor girl through what you did today? A proposal she did not want, in front of her friends and your entire family?" Molly looked at Ron disappointed before sitting back down next to Arthur.

"You have put a lot of strain on Hermione, Ron. Know this; if she has left us for good, I blame you!" Luna said, with a downcast look.

"What are you talking about Luna? Why would she leave?" Sirius asked confused.

"Why would she stay?" Luna countered.

"We are her friends, her family." Harry said.

"Yes, we are her friends. Maybe even as close as family, but have any of you given a single thought to Hermione's parents? She obliviated them and sent them to Australia. Now, have any of you noticed Hermione being gone long enough to have been to Australia to search for them?" Luna asked the room in general.

The faces that met her were shameful. Of course they had not, Hermione had been there for all of them, helping them through the rebuilding of their world, rebuilding a world that pushed her to extreme lengths, so far that her only family resided in Australia with no memory of ever having a daughter. A world that she found herself petrified in, hurt by dangerous curses and being tortured by the most vile witch there was. There was nothing strange with Hermione wanting to leave this world, Luna could understand her.

"She has been thrown into a world where she was faced with abuse, bullying, danger and finally, losing her own family. Of all the people Harry, I would have thought that you would be more understanding of Hermione. She lost her parents, she lost her home, she even lost one of her best friends because he could not accept a no. The person she loves has given her no indication of wanting her to stay. What is left for her besides her friends? The look on her face as she went out that door, I don't think we will see her again." Luna sadly put her head down as the tears threatened to fall.

The reality of Hermione's life started to impact everyone. Molly realized that she had come to think of Hermione as her own, and not even given a second thought to the fact that she had parents. She hadn't even known that they were no longer in Britain. Arthur felt sad for the girl that had been like a part of their family, he felt even worse knowing that she had no one to run to now. Bill, the twins and Ginny also realized just how little they knew about Hermione, none of them knew about her parents.

Harry however felt if possible even worse. What Luna said was true; he should have been more understanding. He didn't even remember that she hadn't seen her parents since before the horcrux-hunt. She had given up everything to help him, and he hadn't even given her troubles a second thought. He had pretended like nothing was wrong every time Ron had tried to convince Hermione to get together, even though he could see the strain this put on her. He just expected her to be there, but if Luna was right Hermione had left them.

"Well, what do we do now? Where do we look first?" Harry asked.

"Now, we accept that our actions, or in some cases inactions, have driven our friend away. We let her find her own way, and if we are lucky maybe she will come back. However, if she does come back, I will tell you this; Harry, start showing that you care about her, and stop treating her like you have been. Ron, lay off her, she have been telling you for two years to back off, take the hint. And the rest of you, how could you believe Ron when he said they were together? Have you not noticed that she stays away, why would she do that if they were together?" Luna told all of them, before she went over to the fireplace and flooed home.

Harry looked after Luna, then excused himself and left for Godric's Hollow.

Sirius took all of this in, the faces clearly showing the emotions of everyone in the room. He started thinking, and did the first thing that made sense, he left to find Remus.

* * *

 **At Grimauld Place**

Remus was sitting at the table nursing a tumbler of firewhiskey. _This is bad_ , Sirius thought.

"Should I be sending a congratulatory owl to the happy couple?" Remus asked while staring into the amber liquid in the tumbler.

"What you should do is drag your head out of your arse Moony. You left to soon, but let me tell you what happened." Sirius said while sitting down at the other side of the kitchen table. "Ron sat there looking at her, while she was desperately looking around for someone that I will assume was you. Then she told Ron off, how they had never been together and th…"

"What? They never dated?" Remus asked, finally looking up.

"If you would let me finish, no they were never together. Ron has been going around telling us they were together for two years, but they were not. Hermione then left the Burrow, and Luna thinks that we will not see her again. She also said that the person Hermione loved showed no signs of wanting to be with her, and that was another reason for her leaving. She also said that Hermione had nothing left for her here, and that she would be missing her parents." Sirius said.

"Of course she would, she never got the time to go to Australia to find them, we spoke about it not long ago, the night when… The night before the full moon." Remus said looking out the window and he was wont to do whenever he was talking about the moon.

"You knew? Wait, the night before the moon? That was three days ago, what happened?" Sirius asked looking curiously at his friend.

"Nothing." Remus answered. "So, who is going to Australia to get her back?"

"No one is, we have decided to let her be." Sirius said.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Remus shouted.

"Oh on the contrary I am Siri.." Sirius started.

"Shut up Padfoot, I am not in the mood for jokes. I'm going to bed." Remus told him, before leaving the kitchen and walking up to his room.

Sirius sat there looking at the door and worrying about his friend. He knew the feelings the old werewolf had for the young brunette. And honestly thought they would make a good couple. Now they would never know.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Up in his room Remus sat down on his bed. His thoughts were in a complete chaos. They had never been together, he had been wrong. He though she loved Ron, he was wrong. He thought she could never love him, he may have been wrong. They had been talking in the library that night before the full moon. Hermione had told him about her parents, about her wish to find them. He had told her about himself and his own parents, told her she should grab the chance and try to find them.

They had been drinking the firewhiskey quickly. As the evening wore on, Hermione had made advances on him, and his brain being addled by the alcohol, he had let his defenses down. They had spent the night making love. The morning after Remus had been terrified of Hermione telling him that it was a mistake, that she loved Ron, so he left before she woke up. He had avoided her ever since, and used the time trying to decide if he should fight for her or let her be happy with the weasel, erhm, Weasley. Now it seemed he had lost his chance of telling her anything. This would be the one thing Remus Lupin would regret the most the coming years.

Maybe it was time to travel for a while. Get away for a bit.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like this, if you do, let me know.**

 **~ Aerions**


	3. Spotted

**Disclaimer: I still don't own shit. Except the plot, that is mine. J. K. Rowling, still got all the other stuff. Even though she killed Remus off, wont forgive her for that one...**

 **AN: So, I decided, there was a need for another chapter this year, so here you go. This is unBetaed so bear with me any and all mistakes you might find.**

* * *

 **April 10. 2005**

Remus Lupin was sitting at a table outside a little café in a small town in Canada. He had just sent off an owl to Sirius and Harry, giving them an update on his whereabouts and his travels. He missed them, more and more every day, and he felt that it was time to travel back home. Moving around for five years had been a way of coping, a way of surviving. He had survived two wars, he had survived all his years with lycanthropy, and he was tired. He needed these years traveling around without a care in the world. Right before he left Tonks had once again tried to ask him out, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back, and made him decide to leave for a while. He had never thought he would be gone so long, but it had been refreshing.

Five years he had traveled. He had been to many countries. He had visited places he had only dreamed about, and Canada was last on his list. While he had been traveling he had missed Harry and Sirius, he had missed home. He had thought about going home sooner, but he realized very soon that he wasn't ready. While he missed Harry and Sirius, it was nothing compared to how much he missed Hermione. He had not heard a word from her in five years. Somewhere inside he knew that the chances of seeing her again were small, but he still held onto that small hope that she would come into his life once more.

He had arrived in this little town two weeks ago and taken inn in a little hotel run by a sweet old lady. He had arrived just after the full moon and she had been looking after him after seeing the shape he was in. He had been hesitant at first, but the old lady wouldn't give up, and so in the end he had just accepted her help and fussing.

As he was sitting there sipping his hot chocolate, he suddenly picked up a scent he thought he would never smell again. Roses, lavender, parchment and a hint of chocolate. His eyes widened and he started looking round to see if he could see her. Thinking of everything he would say if he got the chance.

He spotted her at the corner and his heart gave a lurch. He stood up quickly, happy that he already had paid for his hot chocolate. He started walking toward her in large strides. She where standing on the corner looking at something in her hands. _Most likely a mobile phone_ Remus thought. After all his travels in the muggle world he had learned quite a lot. He slowed his pace down when he was getting closer, and finally he was close enough to not let her run.

"Hello Hermione." he said. She jumped, turned around and her eyes widened.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione was on her way home from the apothecary when she got a text-message from Ann.

 _"_ _Could you buy some babycarrots?"_

Ann was her best friend; they had bonded very quickly after she arrived in Canada. Hermione had been uneasy in the new location, and Ann had been like a savior. Hermione had moved in to the flat next to Ann, and Ann had invited her over for cupcakes. From there Hermione had met several of Ann's friends and had become a part of the group. Eventually she also met Ann's family and they had become like parents to her. Her own parents still lived in Australia, she had visited a few times, but they could not remember her, the obliviate-spell had been way too strong for that.

During her time in Canada she had become like a part of family, and she had been invited to every family gathering, and even hosted a few of them herself. She felt a lot more comfortable with the Johnson's than she ever did with the Weasley's. They were always there if she needed them, but were also thoughtful of her need for space. Olav and Elizabeth (or Lizzie as she preferred) had met during their studies and had become a couple shortly after that. Olav always said that she had given him the only reason strong enough not to return to his motherland, love. Olav was born and raised in Norway, but left for Canada and his studies at the age of 18, by the age of 22 he had married Lizzie and they had welcomed Ann into this world. Later on they had two more children, Erik and Lasse, and now they liked to say that they gained another daughter five years ago when Hermione moved into their lives.

Hermione had been a part of their lives for 6 months when she decided that she needed to tell them about magic. She had felt like a fraud, being with the family all the time and never being honest about what she was. Luckily they accepted what she told them, and then they started joking about it, saying that if she was a witch she no longer had a reason for being late for dinner. Erik and Lasse had been home when she had told her secret, and they just looked at her and laughed, then asked why she never did anything about her hair if she was a witch. All I all they had accepted her without question, and that had been a huge relief for Hermione, because she knew that she would need them when the time came.

Hermione looked at her phone and decided that she had enough time to get the carrots before going home. She had just put her phone in her pocket, and was about to cross the street when she heard a voice she had not heard in 5 years.

"Hello Hermione." she jumped and turned around, looking wide-eyed into the green eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Remus?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's me. Could we talk?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione's thoughts were running a mile a minute. Did he know? No, how could he. How did he find her? God knows she had thought about him these years, every day. But there were something so surreal about seeing him standing there, looking at her with those kind warm eyes and that smile. She wanted to panic, to run. She had not thought she would see him again, well at least not until she herself decided so. But she could not run away, it was time to face the music.

"Yes we can, Remus. How about we go to 'The book corner'? It is a nice café" she croaked out.

"That would be acceptable" he said, holding out his arm for her.

She took it shakenly and they started walking towards the café. Hermione's only thought where _Help me_ and _What will Ann say now?_. As they got closer to the corner she started to calm down a little bit, damn that frustrating man, always being able to calm her down. Her nightmares had been horrible after leaving Britain, and the first 6 months before she could tell Ann all about them had been hell. Luckily, after her secrets were known, Ann had taken so sleeping in her guestroom, so she could be close by. After 2 months of that they decided to become roommates and had been living together since then. But then nothing Ann ever did could be so calming as Remus' mere presence. _Oh Merlin, I'm doomed_ , she thought.

They arrived at the café and sat down at one of the tables. They ordered a hot chocolate each, but when Remus ordered a sandwich and offered her one, Hermione said no thanks, her stomach were not prepare for something like that on top of everything.

"So I have mi-" Remus started.

"Sorry, Remus, I've got to send a text before you continue. Just give me a second." Hermione said picking up her phone pressing the buttons franticly.

 _'_ _Ann, don't be alarmed, but I will be quite a while longer. I shall try to pick up the carrots, but can you stay for a while longer. No worries, I will tell you everything, just know it is not anything dangerous.'_

Hermione kept staring at her phone, willing it to beep, and give her the ok. Or maybe give her an option for running.

' _Sure thing hun, you know I would help anyway I can, and if I have to bolt, mom will come here instead. Just do what you have to, and tell me everything after.'_

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and looked up at Remus.

"Ok, done" she said. Putting the phone in her pocket and folding her hands in her lap.

"As I was saying, I have missed you" Remus chuckled and smiled at her.

"I've missed you too" she sighed. "And Harry and Sirius of course, and the Weasleys, and Luna, and Neville, and McGonagall, well pretty much everyone really." Hermione trailed off.

"I know they have been missing you. If I may be so bold, why did you leave us Hermione?" Remus asked, his eyes looking pained.

Hermione looked at his face, and realized that the time was here for telling the truth. The truth about everything. Good thing Lizzie would be able to stay if Ann had to leave.

"Well…" she started.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, so sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but there will be another chapter in just a few days, so no worries. Thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts.  
I would also like to wish all of you a happy and fantastic New Year!  
**

 **~Aerions**


	4. Why?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Harry Potter, sadly.**

 **AN: I decided not to be cruel and keep the cliffhanger for too long, so here comes the next chapter. This is still unBetaed, so I beg your forgiveness and hope you bear with me. If anyone is interested in Betaing the story, please let me know. But now, on with the story...**

* * *

"Well…" she started. "Why don't you tell me what you know so far, and I can fill in the blanks?"

Remus chuckled while he thought about it, where should he even start?

"Where should I start… What I know about the day you left, of the three days preceding that event?" Remus asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, _best to get it all done,_ she thought.

"How about we just start at the beginning, three days before my departure, and take it from there? I have a feeling that we need to talk about it all, seeing as it is all a part of my departure and everything else." She said with a sigh.

Remus furrowed his brow at that, but assumed his questions would be answered later anyhow.

"Well. It was the night before the full moon. I myself was quite exhausted and the pending transformation did nothing for my energy. I was set for a night in the library with solitary reading and a glass of firewhiskey when you showed up." Remus said.

Hermione felt her heart break a little bit further when she heard his words. She had pushed her presence on him when it was completely unwanted. The entire thing and her heartbreak was obviously her fault. Her face fell for a second before she could mask her emotions. Remus noticed her sad face and how she looked heartbroken for a second before she schooled her face back into the mask she used to hide her emotions. He didn't completely understand, but thought it best to continue his story. He did have an inkling that if her feelings reflected his that night, his choice of words so far had not been endearing.

"What I am trying to say is that that was originally my intentions, until you showed up. If you remember I then invited you to sit down and join me in the library. We started talking, you told me about your parents and the void you felt in your life for not having seen them in a few years, and I told you about my parents. We drunk the firewhiskey quite quickly and my inhibitions where weakend…" Remus explained.

"If you are insinuating that I took advantage of you Remus then I will walk out of here right this moment!" Hermione whispered furiously, her eyes fighting the battle against the tears threatening to fall.

"NO! Hermione that is not what I'm saying at all!" Remus said, reaching over to hold her hand, but stopping midway when he saw her flinch. He retracted his hand and sat back in the chair, looking at her face, the emotions flashing over it clear as day. Hurt, fear, frustration, but strangely enough not anger.

"I was trying to say that my inhibitions were lowered. I did something I regularly wouldn't do. I would never have let my actions go as far as they did that night under normal circumstances, I fought to avoid that. Listen to me Hermione because I am now telling you something I should have told you years ago." Hermione looked at him curiously, and if he weren't wrong there was a hint of hope in her eyes.

"I started to notice how much you had changed during the year you were on the run the moment I saw you after the battle. I started noticing all these small things that you do, small things that was just endearing to look at. Then I remembered how you held onto my secret during your third year, how you trusted me despite my condition. I also started to notice how you supported me unconditionally after I was no longer your teacher. You proved to be the truest friend I've ever had, maybe even more so than Sirius. You even learned to brew the Wolfsbane potion to help me, when you first told me that it completely blew my mind. It also made things that much harder. When we ended up in the library that night I had been in love with you for two years already. I had a continuous fight with my own emotions, because I would not burden you with the burden of me." He paused in his explanation looking carefully at her, her brown eyes shimmering with tears. Had he read the situation wrong? There was nothing for it now, he just had to finish.

"I also knew, or at least thought I knew, that you were in a relationship with Ron. I thought you loved him, and that the night I treasured as the best in my life, you would view as your worst mistake. I was terrified that you would wake up and I would see the regret in your face, maybe you would even blame me for taking advantage of your drunken state. In the end I chose the cowardly way out, I left before you woke up and stayed away, rather than face your reactions and the possibility of a broken heart. Please know that I deeply regret my actions Hermione, not that night, but what I did the following morning and days." Remus finished and looked at her, waiting for her response.

Hermione's thoughts were in a complete chaos. The truth she had been living by the last five years was wrong, and based on her wrongful assumptions. She cursed Ron and the day he was born. But it wasn't entirely his fault and she knew that. This was a mess of confusion and fear, of broken hearts and longing. She also realized that this changed everything. Her actions were no longer as easy to defend.

"Remus…" she started, but her voice broke. His hand once again tried to reach for hers, almost automatically, but this time she didn't flinch and he held her hand.

"This is a complete mess you know. Utterly ridiculous, that's what we are. Why couldn't you just talk to me? Why couldn't I just talk to you? We have truly made a mess of things." she said looking at him with almost pleading eyes. Remus was so occupied with the feeling of her hand in his that he almost forgot to listen, but this conversation was the most important thing at the moment.

"I know, however I realized that a few hours too late. By the time I realized that you were not in a relationship with Ron, you were gone." Remus said. Hermione gave a huff, and then she pushed on with her own explanations.

"Well, I realized now, so you were quicker than me. My side… That night, I remember it so vividly. I had just talked to a lady on the way over to Grimaulds place, a complete stranger, but she reminded me so much of my mum that it hurt. It hurt a lot. When I arrived at the house I was ready to just go and curl up in my room, crying by myself. When I noticed you in the library however I just couldn't pass up the chance to spend some time with you." She chuckled when she saw the shocked expression on his face, the disbelief clearly pictured in his expression.

"Yes Remus, I wanted to spend time with you. When you became our teacher back in third year I started to have this crush on you. I chalked it up to be a schoolgirl crush, and assumed that it would pass. However, not even the distance or time could put a stop to it. During our _lovely_ camping trip I realized that it was no mere crush, somewhere along the line I had fallen in love with you. The mere thought of you could light up my day. I have never thought much of my own appearance though, and when Tonks started flirting with you I figured I was nothing when compared with her." she explained.

"There never was a competition Hermione." Remus said squeezing her hand. She blushed and smiled at him before clearing her throat to continue.

"Yes, but then that night happened; it was the best night of my life, until I woke up alone that is. I fell asleep feeling on the top of the world. The man of my dreams had shown interest in me, he had made love to me, and I thought that would be the start of a wonderful relationship. Then I woke up alone, and I could feel my heart breaking. Then I thought maybe you had something you had to do, so I thought we would talk later, but you avoided me until the day of the proposal. And that is my side of the story up until that point, now will you tell me what happened that day?" Hermione finished, still holding onto his hand and looking into his green eyes full of hope and adoration.

"Just, let me see if I got this straight. I loved you, you loved me, and because of my cowardice, you left. I truly am an idiot." He said with a sigh.

"You're not an idiot Remus, there was a lot of confusion and wrong information going around at that time. In any case we were both idiots." she answered with a small smile. Remus smiled back at her and he could feel his heart mending a little bit with every beat.

"No one can call the brightest witch of her age an idiot without becoming a liar. But yes, that day…" he sighed.

"When we arrived at the Weasley's I have to admit I was kind of worried, I was scared they had found out somehow. And no, I did not think you had told them. I was on edge the entire evening, when I saw Ron getting the ring from his jacket I left. I couldn't bear watching the proposal and what I at the time thought would be a jubilant yes. I got back to Grimaulds and was sitting there nursing a tumbler of firewhiskey when Sirius got back from the Burrow and told me off for being stupid. After that and after hearing that you were gone I decided that I myself needed to get away. I needed time by myself, and staying in Britain would just continue to remind me of my worst mistake, letting you go." Remus finished in a croaked voice. Tears shining in his eyes.

"A lot of mistakes and misunderstanding happened during those three days. If those days had gone differently, a lot would have been different. There are still things I need to tell you about what happened after I left." Hermione answered, her emotions had been going haywire since the start of the meeting and she felt exhausted.

"Before you say anything more, there is one thing I need to tell you. I said I loved you, but I just need you to know that I still do. I decided that if I ever got the chance to see you again, the chance to tell you, I would let you know. I love you Hermione, more than anything. These past five years has been hell on earth. I was starting to lose hope of ever seeing you again, but please don't shut me out again. I can be your friend and nothing more if that is your wish, but I don't know if I can survive a life without you in it." Remus said with a voice filled with emotion. At this point both his hands held onto Hermione's pleadingly.

Hermione felt her heart soar, he loved her, and maybe there was a chance for a happy ending for her. Though her biggest secret would be the thing that could ruin everything.

"Remus… I love you. I have missed you like crazy. There are a lot about my life these past five years that needs to be discussed. The thing is that the restaurant is closing, and it's getting late, maybe-" Hermione was interrupted by her phone beeping.

 _"_ _Sweetie you need to come home, I know that it's not very late, but I can't get the little man to sleep. I will stay as long as you need me to, just try to hurry up a little. Love Lizzie"_

 _"_ _Of course, I'll be there soon. Thank you for the heads up Lizzie."_ Hermione quickly texted back.

"I really need to go Remus, Jonathan can't seem to stop fussing. Maybe we can continue the conversation later, there is as I said, a lot I need to tell you." Hermione mumbled stressed.

Remus looked at her confused, and a little sad that it was already time to go. When he looked at his watch he saw that they had been talking for close to three hours and it was nearing closing-time at the café.

"Of course we can continue later… Tomorrow maybe? I do however have one question, who is Jonathan?" Remus asked.

Hermione hadn't realized her mistake until she heard Remus' question. _Oh shit!_ she though. _Well, there's nothing for it now. I have to tell him. Damn._

"Well, this is one of the things I mentioned needing more time to explain, but… Well Jonathan is Jonathan James Lupin... your son." she said while nibbling at her lower lip.

Hermione was waiting nervously for a reaction from him.

Remus Lupin only had one word floating around in his brain. _SON!_ Then everything went black. Remus Lupin fainted.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like this chapter, please leave a review and let me know. I would also like to congratulate _dixie326_ for an amazing guess in the review. You almost got it right, though I went with Jonathan instead of John. The reason for that will be explained, but I had a chuckle when I read it and saw that you got so close.**

 **Now I wish each and every one of you a wonderful year!**

 **~Aerions**


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, not now, not ever... Sadly...**

 **AN: Sooo, here comes another chapter, I feel sorry for the delay, and will do my best to avoid such travesties in the future. And a big thanks to my amazing Betareader and friend Zemanara-chan who works as a grammarnazi when I am too tired to spot my own mistakes. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

As Remus came to, he was no longer in the street outside the book corner but rather in a warm and comfortable bed. _How did I end up here?_ he thought. He sat up in the bed and looked around. It was a really nice room, it was however NOT his. Where was he? The walls were painted in a nice warm green colour. A bookshelf filled to the limit, a desk with a chair, and also a computer. Then there was the bed, a comfortable double bed. It didn't have any personal belongings, so Remus thought this might be a guestroom. _Who's guestroom though? Hermione's?_ Remus stood up, and looked around for his wand. He saw it on the nightstand and picked it up, and put it back into the wandholster on his right arm. Then he went for the door.

Hermione had just put Jonathan to bed. He had been very excited when she had apparated home with Remus in tow. He didn't know who Remus was, but he was very much enjoying meeting new people. She had finally convinced him that maybe Remus would talk to him when he woke up tomorrow, and so he had reluctantly gone to bed. She had just sat down by the table when the door to the guestroom opened, and Remus came out. He glanced at her for a while, looking like he was searching for words.

"If what I remember you saying is true, then you have some explaining to do" he said calmly.

"It is true, and yes you are right, of course I will explain. It might take some time however, so maybe you should sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you" he answered. He sat there looking at Hermione and wondering what the hell happened to them. She still looked beautiful though. Her hips was a bit wider and her breasts a bit fuller, probably from childbirth,. Otherwise she was still the same, just as beautiful. He was pulled from his thoughts when she sat the cup down in front of him.

"I… Maybe you could tell me how far I should go back? Do you even want to know everything? Or maybe, I should just explain why I didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Start from the beginning please, and I would like to know everything." Remus said as calmly as he could.

"Well then the story starts right where we left off earlier. I travelled to Australia first, to see my parents. It took me about a week to find them. My spellwork however was flawless, and there was absolutely no way for me to reverse the obliviation. Therefore, when I arrived they had no memories of me at all. I stayed for about a week, and then I decided that I needed to leave, it hurt too much to have them so close, and not remembering me. We still exchange postcards. They think I am a distant relative who found them while searching my family history." she paused there, it was still difficult to talk about. She wiped away the tears before she started on the story again.

"When I left Australia I really had no plan as of where to go, but I wanted to go somewhere they spoke French so I could learn the language. I was thinking of going to France, but I wanted to get away from Europe, and so I ended up in Canada. I moved into this apartment, it was a bit big, but I wanted room. I met Ann the very first day, and now she lives here with us." as she said this, Remus started looking around, as if Ann had been hiding behind the couch or something like that. Hermione just chuckled.

"She is not here at the moment. However as I said I met Ann the first day,. We were neighbours, and she really took care of me in the beginning. Now I've become like a part of her family, her parents Olav and Elizabeth has been a blessing, they are always there if I need them. After eight months Ann moved in with me,. She helped me with my nightmares and kept me company. As I said earlier, it was more than enough room, I bought this apartment because it was about the only thing available, and I wanted room. However, I'm going way too fast here." Once again she paused, and took a sip of her tea as she looked out the window. The sky tonight was so clear. Remus was looking at her. She was practically glowing in the light from the streetlamps.

"But yes, I moved in here, I got a friend. After living here for two months I started getting sick, or so I thought. I was throwing up all the time, and didn't feel very good. Ann suggested that maybe I had the flu. It was actually her brother Lasse, that clued me into the fact that maybe I was pregnant. I took the test, and sure enough, I was pregnant. At the time my situation was quite difficult. I was pregnant, with a man that wanted nothing to do with me, or so I thought, in a new country, unknown places, and no chance of getting to finish any form of higher education." At this point the timer for the oven went. She went over and took out the scones she had made.

"I was scared, but I did the best that I could. I got an appointment with a healer, and I also sat in on some classes at the nearby magical college. That is where I met Charlotte. She went to Hogwarts for a year, but I never noticed. Maybe not that strange, since she was a first year in Slytherin and we were third years in Gryffindor, and we also had a lot going on with Sirius and everything that happened that year. Anyways, she moved with her family to the US after that first year, and went to Ilvermorny instead. There I think she was sorted into Thunderbird, funny how that turned out. Well she kept pushing me to follow my dreams and to keep up with my studies. She was on her last year and volunteered to look after the baby when I was in classes. How could I turn that offer down? I got to have my baby and my education, it was great and she made that a possibility." Hermione smiled fondly.

"Charlotte… McBearn?" Remus asked, looking like he was trying to put a face to the name.

"That's her. She and Ann have been my best friends these years. So I was in school, I was working and I was pregnant. And I was also on my way to become a healer." she smiled proudly.

"You are a healer?" Remus asked shocked.

"I am." she smiled. She just had to laugh at the shocked face of Remus. "Why?" she asked.

"I just never pictured that, but then again, maybe I should." he smiled, finally losing the shocked expression.

"Well, that's about it I think, I had JJ and things have been entertaining ever since."

"You look happy." Remus said with a smile. However when Hermione looked at him the smile just seemed sad, like he was hoping she was not happy.

"I am happy. I have made a life for myself, I have a wonderful boy, a loving family around me, and fantastic friends. I have however still missed you." she answered his statement.

"I have missed you too, A LOT!" Remus smiled. He looked at his watch and realized that the time was nearing midnight.

"I think I should head back to my hotel room. It really is getting late." he said while starting to get up.

"I… Well… I… You could stay. The guestroom is made up, and JJ really wanted to say hello tomorrow… If, if you want to meet him that is." Hermione said nervously,. After all, what if Remus didn't want to know his son, what if he wasn't ready for the life she had.

"I could meet him? Are you sure?" Remus asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well yes, as I said. If you want to. The guestroom is ready. Also, it will give you some time to consider all the things I have told you. You will have the time to think about how you want to go forward from here…" Hermione answered, a bit more certain this time. He wanted to meet him, it was one step in the right direction.

"Then in that case I want to say thank you for the hospitality. I think I will retire to bed now." he said smiling.

"Good night, Remus." Hermione said, and before she realized what she had done, she had her arms around him, hugging him. Remus was a bit shocked at first, but after that first startled moment his arms wound around her as well, and he buried his head in her shoulder and his face hidden in her hair.

"Good night Hermione, until tomorrow." he whispered.

He turned around and headed back to the guestroom. Hermione stood there and could not help herself from worry. Tomorrow Ann would be back, Charlotte would come by, and JJ would meet his dad. _Merlin help me!_ she thought before she went to bed.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter is a bit short, but it was the right place to stop. The next one will be longer and we will meet several new people. As always, thank you for reading, and if you have any comments please let me know in the reviews.**

 **~Aerions**


	6. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still... Only thing that is mine is the situations I put the characters in.**

 **AN: So to try to redeem myself I thought another chapter would be best. A big thanks to my wonderful friend and beta Zemanara-chan. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was making breakfast for JJ and tidying up a bit around the apartment. JJ was sitting in front of the telly and watching SpongeBob while waiting for his food. He sat there with a smile on his face, and no care in the world. Hermione always felt happier while watching JJ, but today that happiness were shadowed by the impending meeting between father and son. To say she was worried might just be the understatement of the year.

"JJ, come sit at the table, your breakfast is ready." Hermione said, not too loudly, afraid to wake their guest.

"Awww, but mum… It's just getting exciting!" JJ shouted back, a bad habit that stemmed from living with her and Ann.

"Shhh, Jonathan. We don't want to wake our guest. Now turn the telly off, or there will be no more telly today." Hermione answered.

"Fine. But mum, when is he waking up? It is a he right? How do you know him? Have you told me about him before?" JJ asked, firing questions like bullets.

"First of all JJ, please don't talk with your mouth full. Now, yes it is a man, or a he as you so eloquently put it, his name is Remus. I know him from before I moved to Canada, do you remember when I told you that I lived in Britain?" Hermione said. She could see Jonathan scrunching his face in as thought he tried to remember when his mum told him.

"Yeah… I think so. Is he nice? Do you think he wants to play with me?" Jonathan asked. He looked so hopeful, so eager to have a new friend.

"He is a very nice man, JJ. You have to ask him if he wants to play when he wakes up." Hermione answered.

"When will he wake up mum?" Jonathan whined. Hermione were just about to answer when the door from the guest room opened. Jonathan's eyes lit up and he was out of his chair before Hermione could even think of stopping him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus woke up in the strange bedroom for the second time. This time however, were not overshadowed with the panic he had felt the last time. This time he could barely move for the excitement and the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. He was going to meet his son today. He was a father. He was so excited when he first saw Hermione and got the chance to tell her how he felt after so long, when she told him she loved him back his whole world shifted. Then she dropped the biggest bomb of all, he had a son, he was a father. The most amazing woman he had ever known had graced him with a child.

He was excited to see how his son looked, was there something of himself that he could recognise, or would he be all Hermione. Remus found that he wouldn't mind if he was just like Hermione, but some little part inside wanted there to be something he could recognise as himself.

He finally moved his foot to the floor to get up, when he heard Jonathan and Hermione talking (sometimes it was nice to have the heightened hearing of a werewolf). That was another thing that amazed him, her choice in name. She had chosen a first name that would remind her of him, of her father too, but him as well, he was sure of that. And the middle name, as a kind of tribute to Harry, her best friend at home, and to James, one of his best friends. But the thing that surprised him the most was that she chose to name him Lupin and not Granger. He was overwhelmed, he had never thought there would ever be a child to carry on his name.

He heard Jonathan asking about him, and when he would be up, and practically jumped off the bed. He was so excited to see his son, to talk to him, to get to know him. He put on his clothes and went for the door. He had just opened the door when he heard little feet running towards him. In a split second Jonathan was in front of him. Remus felt his jaw going slack as he looked at his son.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan James Lupin, but mum and the others call me JJ. You look just like me, did you know? But I have curly hair. I like my curls, they are like mummy's. Do you want to play a game with me?" Jonathan said.

Remus was standing there and looking at what he felt were the most beautiful boy to ever grace this earth. Light brown hair, surrounding a face that were so clearly his, with his green eyes. It seemed the only thing in his appearance that signalled Hermione was his curls, no wonder he loves them, he thought. He crouched down in front of his son.

"Hello Jonathan, my name is Remus John Lupin. We do seem to look a bit like each other don't we, but I must say that I too like your curls. Now I would love to play a game with you, but maybe I could get something to eat first?" **Remus** said, he could feel a lump in his throat as he spoke his first words to his beautiful boy. Never in his entire life had he felt this overwhelmed by emotions before. Firstly the love of his life loves him back. Secondly she graced him with a son. And thirdly, now having met the boy, he thought he was the best thing that ever could have happened to him. Even though he found out about him just yesterday, his heart felt so full. He looked up and could see Hermione standing in the doorway watching the interaction with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Mhmm, mum always say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Lupin… You have the same name as me, does that mean that we are family? Mummy said my name came from my daddy's family. Do you know my daddy?" Jonathan asked with wide eyes. Remus looked at Hermione with wide eyes, she just nodded at him, tears pouring down her face, but the smile even brighter than before.

"Yes, we are family. I am your dad." Remus answered as he lost his own battle with the tears. Jonathan was looking wide eyed at him, then he turned to Hermione.

"Really? Us he really, mum?" Jonathan asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, he really is JJ." Hermione answered him. Jonathan turned back to Remus, looking at his tearstained face. He put his hand on his father's cheek and wiped off the tears.

"Don't be sad daddy. Can I sit with you? When you eat?" Jonathan asked smiling at his father.

"Of course you can. And I'm not sad JJ, I'm just happy." Remus said before hugging his son tight, and lifting him up as he rose from the floor. He looked into eyes mirroring his own and felt something click. He was at peace, for the first time in his life.

He carried Jonathan with him towards the kitchen. There he sat him down on a chair that looked to be the one he abandoned when Remus woke up. Then he took the seat next to him.

"Would you like pancakes, eggs and bacon?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes thank you, that would be lovely." he answered. The nervous butterflies had left his stomach, now only the excitement remained and he could feel how hungry he was. Hermione just smiled and started making breakfast for him.

"So JJ, what do you-" Remus started before he heard the front door open. Jonathan jumped off his chair running towards the door, while Hermione mumbled something sounding strangely like 'not right now'. Remus just wondered who entered.

"MIA! You never called yesterday to tell me what happened and now I'm exhausted and tired and really not in the mood, but for your sake I will stay awake and listen. And I could really use some food, do you have any… Oh hello. Boy don't you look like JJ…" Ann said while walking through the apartment, before stopping in front of Remus with her eyes widening.

"He is my daddy!" Jonathan said proudly from beside her.

"Is he now?" Ann said looking at Hermione who just nodded before looking back to Remus, and extending her arm.

"Ann Johnson, pleasure to meet you." Ann said with a small edge to her voice. Remus realised that she might not think favourably of him when she didn't know the whole story, but he decided to not take offence. After all she had been there for Hermione and Jonathan. He took her hand and shook it.

"Remus John Lupin, the pleasure is mine." he replied.

"Ann, there is more to the story. I will tell you, but at the moment you need food and sleep, or else you turn into some grumpy monster." Hermione said from the stove. Ann just laughed.

"Yes, you are right. I need a shower as well, and I think I'll just take that shower first. Later guys." Ann said before going to her bedroom.

"Well that went well…" Remus chuckled. Hermione could not stop herself, she started laughing.

"Yes, we will have to tell everything to everyone. I hope you know that?" she said back.

"I did realise that, yes." he smiled back, before once more turning his attention to Jonathan.

"So JJ, what do you like to-" he started before he was once more cut off by the opening of the front door. Jonathan who had been listening to the conversation and his father's question was once again running towards the door. Oh Merlin, I forgot about her, Hermione thought.

"Mia! You promised breakfast, and you being the noble Gryffindor I expect you to deliver." Charlotte said as she rounded the corner and came face to face with Remus.

"Oh my, professor Lupin. Good morning, sir." she said nervously while extending her hand in greeting.

"Good morning, miss McBearn. Now I have not been your professor for many years, so how about we loose the formalities? My name is Remus. Now I heard something of a promise of breakfast, so have a seat he said as he pulled out a chair. Charlotte smiled at him as she sat down.

"He is my daddy!" Jonathan once again proudly proclaimed.

"Really?" Charlotte answered, though the shock she was feigning was purely for the benefit of Jonathan. Anyone could see the similarities between the two, and Charlotte were far from stupid.

"Yes, really! He is my daddy!" Jonathan said smiling to Charlotte, while reaching for and grabbing hold of his father's hand.

"Well now that the introductions are done, how about some food? JJ why don't you go watch some more SpongeBob?" Hermione asked as she brought the food to the table.

"Ok mum. Daddy, will you watch with me later?" Jonathan asked turning his hopeful eyes on his father, who could do nothing but comply, and so he nodded his head. Jonathan's face lit up in a smile before he ran into the living room. As soon as they could hear the sounds from the telly, Charlotte turned to Remus and Hermione.

"Well, there is a story here, and I want to hear it." she demanded. No sooner had she said the words before Ann returned from her shower and sat down.

"Me too!" Ann said. Hermione and Remus looked at each other before turning to the other two.

"Yes, well…"

* * *

 **AN: As always, thank you for reading, and if you have any comments please let me know in the reviews.**

 **~Aerions**


	7. Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The plot and Jonathan however are mine!**

 **AN: I... I humbly beg your forgiveness. Apparently someone decided that i needed more action, and suddenly, I had an active social life... I know, weird. Usually I have all this free time, and now it has been so hectic that I've been up all hours trying to write. So, I have decided that I will not give you a promise I can't keep. I will however, do my utmost to try not to wait too long between posts.**

 **I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Zemanara-chan. **

**And now, without any further ado, lets get into the story...**

* * *

Hermione and Remus sat back in their chairs after finishing the story. They had both gotten to explain their side, and were now just waiting for the reaction from the two girls sitting across from them.

"You two… For being smart people, you are really dumb!" Charlotte said, while bursting out laughing.

"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Come on, Mia! You lost five years! Remus missed the birth of his son, you struggled through studies and being a single parent, just because you, both of you, couldn't get your head out of your arses!" Ann said, putting up a better fight against the laughter than Charlotte did.

Hermione thought about what they said, and had to admit, to herself at least, that they were right. She looked towards Remus sitting next to her, and realised he had reached the same conclusion. Their eyes met, and they too lost the fight against the giggles. They sat there, all four of them laughing. They could laugh now, because they knew things would work out.

"But I am interested in two things… Firstly, Charlotte,will you please tell Mia about your boyfriend now? And secondly, Remus, you probably know what's been going on back in old Britain, and I know Mia wants to know. Even if she is to cowardly to ask. All that Gryffindor courage, hah!" Ann said smiling, looking at faces that portrayed curiosity, nervous thoughts and lastly indignation.

"You promised you would tell me when you got together with someone!" Hermione exclaimed to Charlotte.

"Well, you will understand why I haven't, when I tell you who it is! It's not something I could just blurt out." She answered defensively.

"Why not? No matter who it is, I would have been happy for you. You are my best friend." Hermione said, more calmly.

"What am I then? Trash?" Ann asked in good-natured fashion.

"You have always been a bit trashy, you know that! Nah, we're all besties!" Charlotte said, while giving her mischievous smile.

"Enough about Ann's trashy ways, tell me about this man of yours." Hermione said while laughing. Ann glared at them for about three seconds before she fell over laughing. Remus sat there, observing the obvious friendship between the three women, with a smile on his face.

"Arh, fine. Well you remember how we made this unspoken truce of not speaking of the people back in Britain?" Charlotte paused, waiting for Hermione to nod. "Well that is kind of why I couldn't tell you… It's Ron Weasley." Charlotte finished.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed and promptly fell off her chair. Remus almost felt his jaw unhinge. He could not have been prepared for the shock he felt. Ann burst out laughing.

"Haha, oh Merlin, you should have seen your face! I can't believe you actually thought I would touch that thing. Hah, no, I just had to, the setup was so perfect. My boyfriends name is William McGonagall. He is professor McGonagall's nephew. Hah, I would not have touched Ron Weasley with a ten foot pole if you paid me!" Charlotte told while laughing, tears streaming down her face.

Hermione looked at her friend and suddenly started to laugh. The absurdity of the situation hitting her, and suddenly she realised how silly she must've looked falling of her chair. Ann was on the floor next to her laughing and wiping her tears. Remus just sat there stunned. He realised that it was a joke, but still couldn't fathom how they could all laugh about it. Well, they know each other best, he thought.

As the laughter wound down, Hermione finally felt composed enough to ask.

"I didn't know Minerva had a nephew. How old is he? How come I don't recognise even the name… he was probably a Gryffindor, right?"

"He went to Ilvermorny. Can you even imagine how it would have been at Hogwarts with everyone knowing his aunt? And how it would have been for him if he ended up in any other house than Gryffindor? He is your age actually." Charlotte answered.

"I see what you mean. Well, I'm really happy for you Char. And though I get why you didn't tell me, a part of me still wish that you had." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Well, this turned mushy! Remus, what happened with Harry and everyone when Hermione left?" Ann asked smiling at her friends. Showing she was just as happy as they were about getting everything out in the open.

Remus startled a bit. He had been so focused on the joy and delight on Hermione's face, that he completely tuned out of the conversation. That was until he heard his name.

"Oh, uhm, well yes, back home. Well, Harry was devastated for a long while. It put a lot of strain on his relationship with Ron, to the extent that they don't talk unless they're both at the Burrow. Ginny tried desperately to get their relationship started back up again, but Harry was not interested. It is kind of ironic, because in the end it was Ginny's constant pushing that led to Harry admitting his feelings toward Luna. They dated for a year, then Harry decided that he didn't want to wait, and proposed. They married a year after. Now they have a little girl now called Lily. The Weasleys also have a strained relationship to Ron now. It hurt them a lot to know that he lied to them for two years. They still invite him to the Burrow, but it's not the same. They miss you." Remus paused, taking a sip of his water. "Somehow the press got a hold of the information about the proposal, and Ron got blamed for chasing 'the brains of the Golden Trio' away from Britain. I think the twins leaked the story actually, but that's just my opinion. Sirius was sad for a long while, he missed you. He got back to himself however, and is still the never ending mischief maker. Now, most of this I just know from letters. You see I left a week after you. Speaking of letters, I need to send another one to Harry and Luna, and Sirius. How much can I tell them?" Remus finished. He kept a close eye on Hermione's face through the story, but could see that she was mostly just glad to know what had been going on.

"I never wanted to come between Ron and his family. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I am really glad Harry finally got over himself, he has liked Luna for so long, and has always dreamt of a family. That being said, I don't think that I am ready for them to know. I somehow think that if they knew I was here, they would come running." she said chuckling. Charlotte and Ann seemed to agree. And if Remus was honest, he also agreed and understood. It had to be overwhelming to suddenly have your past invading your present.

"I can understand that. I do however need to write and send the letters, I think I will go do that, while you ladies talk. Then I need to get my things from the hotel. And then the most important of all, I promised my son that I would watch a sponge with him. I can't say I understand the entertainment, but I made him a promise. I will see you later." Remus said while standing up. Then he bent over and kissed Hermione before he could even think about what he was doing.

When he looked at Hermione he could see her eyes were closed, and decided to not apologise like he usually would. Instead he went steadfast to the guest room to write his letters. As he closed the door to the room he could hear the giggles from the kitchen. When the door was closed he stood there leaning on it, catching his breath. She still took his breath away. He had felt like everything was right in his life the moment his lips touched hers. Letters Remus, letters! he admonished himself, and sat down to write;

 _Dear Padfoot._

 _Yes, I know you think I'm girly for starting my letters that way, but guess what, I don't care you old dog! Now, as to why I'm writing, I will be a while longer. This town holds too many interesting things for me to leave yet. I will tell you more about it in my next letter._

 _I hope you are well. I have missed you, (stop rolling your eyes) and look forward to seeing you and everyone else at home soon._

 _Best regards_

 _Moony_

He then copied the letter and addressed it to Harry, before heading off to the hotel. As he left the bedroom he noticed the lack of sound from the kitchen and went in there to find Hermione sitting alone sipping her tea.

"Did they leave already?" Remus asked as he entered the kitchen. He could see he startled her by the little jump she did as he spoke.

"Oh, yes, they did. Remus… You told me about everyone at home, even Ron… You never mentioned Severus. Why?" Hermione asked as she looked at him.

"Oh, well. Hermione, I know you saved him, and had some kind of friendship with him, but… I honestly can't say I understand you at all. Harry has not spoken to him, and you know how Sirius is. I tried speaking to him before I left, he slammed the door in my face. I thought we were getting along fine and then he just turned. Apparently the only one he speaks to is Minerva. Just let him be. You saved him, you have done more than enough." Remus said while putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Unfortunately, he had not notice how tense Hermione had become while he spoke. She stood abruptly and turned towards him, with a fierce look on her face. She pulled her shoulder away from his grip and took a deep breath.

"There are things you need to learn, Remus. One of them is this; do not speak ill of Severus in front of me, I will not tolerate it. He has been a wonderful friend to me the last seven years, and before you comment, yes, the last seven years. He had two friends when the war ended, Minerva and me. You wonder why he slammed the door in your face? He knew everything. He knew I loved you, and he knew I didn't want any kind of romantic relationship with Ron. Lastly, he also knew why I left. I stopped by him before I went to pack up my things. He was mad, but most of all he was hurt. He put the blame on you and Ron." Hermione explained. She could see the disbelief and indignation on Remus' face when she said seven years.

"I needed someone to talk to, and Severus have been that person for me, especially the last five years. Yes, he has known where I have been, he has even visited a few times. JJ loves hanging out with his 'uncle Sev'. You can't talk ill of him while you are around JJ, I won't let you turn him against one of his favourite people because of your own, unfair grudge." she finished. Looking tiredly, but firmly at him.

Remus had thought that all the surprises were over, and then she comes along with this. Severus had known. All along Severus had known, and everyone else had been in the dark. When he thought about it, they should have realised that he would know, they had been close. But that his son viewed Severus Snape as an uncle, that was a tough thing to swallow. He would have to think about what he said while he would be around his son. It shouldn't be too difficult, he had never been the one to taunt him, that had always been James and Sirius. Though, he had never gone against them either. He had been childish and stupid, and he never really tried to make up for it. Despite knowing how tough things were for the man.

Hermione could practically hear Remus' thoughts by reading his face, and could guess the conclusion he ended on. She knew Sirius would be the worst case to turn around.

"I won't speak ill of him anymore. I never should have. He has had a tough life, and we only made it worse in our youth. I usually didn't taunt, but I never tried to stop it either. And I never tried to make amends, not really. I will try to do so as soon as I can, I promise you that." he said, his shoulders slumping. He sat down by the table. Hermione sat down opposite him, she reached over and took his hand in hers.

"I would like for the two of you to be able to be in the same room, without one of you wanting the other gone." she smiled at him.

"I do have one question though. Why did you save him, before you saw the memories? Why did you fight for him so fiercely? I mean you stood guard at St. Mungos until his name was cleared." Remus asked, as his eyes rose to meet hers. Hermione sighed.

"It really isn't my story to tell, but since it's you, I will. Severus always knew I would tell you, heh. Well, it started when I knew he was protecting us. He seemed to hate us, but still put himself between us and a werewolf. Then I noticed the looks he would give Harry sometimes, almost loving. It confused me. As I can see it does to you too. You probably never noticed. When the time came and he killed Dumbledore, I became even more convinced that he was on our side. Oh, don't give me that look! If he was the traitor, why didn't he kill Harry, or at least bring him along to Voldemort instead of just walking passed him? And why didn't he fight back when Harry chased him? He stuck to defensive spells, and you know as well as me that if he fought back, Harry Potter would have been a goner. If he was a traitor, why did he not give away the location to our headquarters? The spell broke when Dumbledore died. Even though we weren't there, they could probably have found something useful. All of these things seemed strange to me, until I realised something. In the muggle world there are always two godparents. Why on earth did Harry only have one? Usually both parents choose one each, and it is obvious Sirius was James' choice. So who did Lily choose?" Hermione told. She paused to get something to drink, and could see things were starting to fall in place for Remus. She then continued. She could see from his shocked expression that he had come to a conclusion from the things she said, but she needed to finish her story.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, Lily. If she wanted protection for her son, she would go to the one person she knew would do whatever she asked of him. Yes, Severus is Harry's godfather. James knew of course, but the rest of you were not told, for obviously reasons. As to how I got this confirmed, I asked in the Shrieking Shack. That is why I was so set on saving him, he deserved to get the chance to get to know his godson, in a proper setting without all his responsibilities as a spy. However, he has not told Harry, despite my urging him to do to, because he is afraid of Harry rejecting him. Can you understand now? My wish to save him, and befriend him?" Hermione finished. She could see that Remus would need time before he could process all this new information.

She was waiting for a response from Remus, when the doorbell rang once again. She could hear Jonathan running for the door, and could practically hear his excitement. She wondered who it could be, as she wasn't expecting any more visitors.

"Uncle Sev!" they heard Jonathan shout excited.

That got Remus' attention and his eyes suddenly snapped towards the door.

"Oh boy…" Hermione mumbled.

* * *

 **AN: So this is where we leave our friends for now.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.** **As always I appreciate all feedback, so please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Aerions**


	8. Sorry?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... Well except my characters.**

 **AN: So, I am awful... This was originally going up two weeks ago, however, exams suddenly happened. Well anyhow, I would as always like to thank my wonderful beta, Zemanara-chan.**

 **Ad now, without further ado, lets get into the story...**

* * *

Hermione could feel a lump in her throat as she waited for Severus to walk into the kitchen. She could feel Remus grabbing a hold of her hand, and as she turned towards him she could see that he seemed really nervous. It was strange for her to see him so unsettled, and not like himself. They could hear Jonathan and Severus talking, as they came around the corner to the kitchen. She noticed Remus taking a deep breath, and knew he was preparing for the confrontation he knew was coming. _Maybe he's also preparing for an apology_ , she thought.

"Uncle Sev, do you know who came to visit me and mummy? Do you know?" they could hear Jonathan asking Severus. What followed was a shock to Remus, while a normal occurrence for Hermione. Severus laughed. Remus' shocked face almost made her burst out laughing, but she knew that this was not the right moment for that.

"No, JJ, who could possibly be visiting you today?" Severus was asking Jonathan, with a smile on his face. He rounded the corner into the kitchen before stopping dead in his tracks. His face showed his shock, before he could school his features back underneath the emotionless mask he usually wore around other people. The joy that were so openly expressed on his face, whenever he visited Jonathan and Hermione, was wiped off faster than Hermione could open her mouth to explain.

"Lupin." Severus said. He had to work hard to keep the disdain out of his voice as it were. He lifted Jonathan down from his place on his shoulders. Then he looked into the boys eyes, as he spoke to him. Again letting his face reveal the warmth he felt towards the boy. "JJ, how about you go into your room and make something with the ingredients I brought? You know how much aunt Nora loves it, when I can bring home some JJ original." he smiled to Jonathan. "Oh yeah! How about blueberry this time?" Jonathan smiled back, seeming to forget the tension he had felt in the room at first. After all he had something important to make for aunt Nora. "I think blueberry is just the thing she would want at the moment!" Severus answered him with a smile. He kept looking at Jonathan with a fond smile, as he ran to his room with the little bag of ingredients. Severus then schooled his features as he rose, and turned towards Hermione and Remus.

"It's been a while, Mia." Severus said, before taking a step towards Hermione, and briefly embracing her. When he took a step back, his face where drained of all warmth. He scowled at Remus.

"Lupin. I would say it has been too long, but I honestly do not feel it has been long enough." he sneered at Remus. Hermione to a step towards Severus and put her hand on his arm. "Sev…" she started, before Remus interrupted her.

"No, Hermione. Things need to be said, and now is as good a time as any. Why don't you take a seat, Severus?" Remus asked, while taking a seat himself. Severus just scowled at him, while reluctantly taking the indicated seat. Hermione also sat down, after putting a cup of tea in front of each of them. She then quickly put up a muffliato, before indicating Remus to start.

"Now, first of all Severus, I would like to offer you my sincere apology for the things that happened during our school years. For almost killing you during that full moon, and for spending so much time with my friends, while they taunted you, and not stopping it, sometimes even joining. I would usually excuse myself by saying that I was afraid. Afraid I would lose the first friends I had. But I have come to realize, that there is no excuse for standing by while people are being bullied, that especially holds true after the events of that full moon. If I had stood up for you before, then we might have never ended up in that situation that night. I would also like to apologize for my lack of appreciation, for the brew you made for me during the year I taught at Hogwarts. I knew it was extra work put on your shoulders, and I did not even thank you properly for it. Now I have apologized for my faulty behavior up until a certain point. I would also like to add an apology for robbing you of one of your few friends, in a time when you needed her. Although this were due to a misunderstanding, I still feel bad now that it has been brought to my attention. Therefor Severus, I sincerely apologize." Remus finished. As he looked at his two companions he could see varying degrees of shock. Hermione didn't even try to hide it, and sat there gaping like a fish. Severus tried, but failed, to hide his surprise at where the conversation went.

"I… I think… I accept, Remus." Severus finally blurted out. He kept looking between them wondering what on earth happened. At first he thought it was a joke, but that thought lasted only half a second, until he saw Hermione's face,. Her eyes expressed both shock and pride. Then, as he realize that this was a sincere apology, he had to consider if he wanted to accept or not. In a way he wanted to reject it out of spite, but he knew that that would be a stupid choice to make. He also knew that from the looks of things, Remus was back in Hermione's life, and therefore he should make an effort. After all, Remus had just taken a huge step towards reconciliation between the two of them. Now it was up to him to take the next. It was time to put the past in the past. If Hermione could forgive him for her broken heart, then surely he could forgive him for something that happened over twenty years ago.

"I have spent so many years blaming you. First I blamed you for our school years, then I blamed you for the things happening during your year as a teacher at Hogwarts, and these last five years I have blamed you for losing my friend. I am aware that it may not have been a fair assessment. As is, I would like an explanation as to how you are here, and why things happened the way that they did." Severus said, showing clear signs that he was uncomfortable with the situation. He was not used to being in a position where he knew so little, and it was something he would never prefer to be.

Hermione and Remus looked at each other and realized that they would have to repeat the story one more time. Maybe this was their practice for the time they would have to go back to England, and so they once again started their tale about the last five years.

An hour later they had once more taken another person through their tale. Severus however did not take it as easily as Charlotte and Ann, he looked ready to explode. Hermione could not understand his rage. Things had ended well for all of them, even though they had lost a lot of time, they were finally together.

"All of this. This entire fucking mess could have been avoided if that stupid red-headed menace of a weasel kept his big mouth shut! If he had been honest, things would never have become so bad between you two either! I have spent five years missing my best friend, and for what?! Everyone being afraid of busting the stupid shits ego?! FUCK THAT! If I see that idiot again I will gladly give him a piece of my mind." Severus screamed, after finally snapping. He turned around with a thundering face, that promised doom and destruction on anyone who tried to come in his way. His anger however drained from his face quickly when he turned and saw Jonathan's shocked face. He reigned in his temper to comfort the little boy that was standing there, with purple blueberry candies in his little hands. Hermione removed the muffliato, so Jonathan could hear what Severus said.

"Hello, little guy. Did you make the blueberry candies?" he asked Jonathan. Jonathan looked at him, a bit more calmly and then he nodded. "Did you make them sour as well?" This brought forth another nod, and a smile. "I think I know who will be aunt Nora's favourite, little boy. She misses you a lot you know. If she could get time off from her work, she would have been here right away, but you know how busy she is." Severus told Jonathan. The little boy nodded, and then he smiled at his 'uncle'.

"I know, uncle Sev. I love aunt Nora too. Maybe she can come visit me and mum when there is a vacation?" he asked hopefully. Severus looked at him and thought that he would have a talk with Nora when he got back home. "I will ask her when I get home, but I am almost certain that will be possible." Severus told the little boy. The radiating smile that greeted him made him even more determined, that the next visit had to come sooner rather than later.

Remus had been watching the conversation with a bemused face. When he turned to Hermione there were no explanation coming from her, therefore he addressed his question to Severus.

"Severus, pardon me for asking, but who is Nora?" Remus asked. When he saw the little smile that tugged on the usually dour man's face, he became even more curious.

"That would be my girlfriend, Remus. Nora MacDougall, a Gryffindor that started Hogwarts the year after we finished." Severus explained. He actually had to fight the laughter that threatened to escape when he saw the gobsmacked face of Remus. "G… Girl… Girlfriend?! You are in a relationship with a girl?" Remus stuttered.

"Yes, Remus. I am in a relationship with a girl. Did you think I was gay? Are you interested? Is that why you are so shocked?" Severus answered.

"What?! NO! But, I thought you, well I thought you were single. We all did. We thought that you were shutting everyone out." Remus finally got out. At that Severus couldn't hold his laughter back anymore, and burst out laughing loudly. Remus, not as shocked this time around, managed a small smile at this.

"As nice as that would be, no, I prefer the company of my lovely girlfriend. Though hopefully she will soon become my wife. If she says yes that is…" Severus said, while mumbling the last part.

"Of course she will say yes, you big buffoon! She loves you, I know that because it is almost all we talk about lately. She is so hoping for that ring. I assume that is why you are here? Buying a wedding ring in Britain would not be the best way to keep it a secret, and after all your helpful helper is here." Hermione stated with a stern smile. _Honestly, that man needs to realize how much people love him. He needs some confidence_ , she thought.

"Correct as always, you little know-it-all. Then again know-it-all junior is almost as good as you at choosing things like this, so I needed both of my helpful helpers." Severus answered her with a smile.

"Daddy! I'm know-it-all junior! Uncle Sev says it's because I'm really smart like mummy! Are you really smart as well? Uncle Sev is silly, because he should be the big know-it-all, he is super smart!" Jonathan suddenly shot in, from his spot on Severus' lap. When he called Severus silly, Severus started to tickle him, and Jonathan started laughing. He kept laughing until he finally managed to wiggle free and run over to his dad for cover and protection. Well situated on his father's lap, he looked triumphantly at the potions master.

"Well, this visit was certainly not what I expected as I left from home. I did however promise Nora I would be home in a couple of hours, I must therefore take my leave. It was surprisingly a pleasure, Remus. Mia, it is always a pleasure to see you, and I was told to bring you Nora's love, as always,. You know we miss you, and I will not wait so long for the next visit, and hopefully she will join me. Little monster, I will bring your blueberry candy offerings back to Nora, and then I will let you know how much she loves them in my next letter. May I have a hug before I leave?" Severus said. He received the usual response. Jonathan shot out of his father's lap to give his uncle a hug, and took his hand following him to the door. As Severus said his goodbyes, Hermione looked at her son.

"Now that you made candies, did you clean up your cauldron? You know that you have to clean it up quickly, and uncle Sev has left. Off you go, clean it properly, and then we will see what we will do with the rest of the day." Hermione told him. Jonathan nodded and ran off to his side of his mother's lab, to clean his cauldron.

"This has been quite a day already…" Remus mumbled. Hermione giggled at that, and turned towards him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, before heading into the kitchen to tidy up after the tea.

"Just remember Rem, it has only just begun." she called back to him.

"Indeed it has." He answered, with a fond smile, following her into the kitchen to help with the clean-up.

* * *

 **AN: So this is where we leave our friends this time, we will soon see them again however, no worries there.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. As always I appreciate all feedback, so please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Aerions**


	9. Words from good old Britain?

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of what you might find familiar, though the new characters are mine!**

 **AN: I know, I know... I am totally rubish at keeping deadlines... In my defence I did take my exams, and I have been working like crazy. Then my computer just ended up being useless, but no matter, here are the next chapter in this story.**

 **I have to once again thank my amazing beta,** **Zemanara-chan,** **for helping me, and constantly pushing me to write... Well down right nagging me, but you are the best!**

 **Now, without further ado... Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Severus was walking down the street in Diagon Alley, on his way to the apothecary he suddenly saw a tuft of red hair. He halted in his step for a second, before changing the direction marginally and following the redhead. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he saw the stupid ginger, though he had hoped for a bit more time to calm down. As it were, he felt his anger renew, and as he followed him, he thought of the best way to punish the little shit.

As Ron turned towards the door to his apartment he felt someone following him, he turned around but could not see anyone. He shook the feeling as he opened the door to his place. No sooner had he opened the door, before he felt a hand catch the back of his robes, dragging him further into his home. Now he was scared shitless.

If someone saw the potions master grab Ronald Weasley and dragging him into his house, they did not say anything. If the same someone later saw the flashing lights of spellfire from said home, no more than ten minutes later, they still kept their silence. After all Ronald Weasley were not a very likeable man, nor was he a man in anyones good books. His actions finally caught up with him. He would learn that the things one does, actually do have consequences.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The day after his little escapade in Diagon Alley, Severus was entering the kitchen, where he found his girlfriend sitting by the table. The Daily Profet spread out on the table. Nora looked up and squinted at him.

"Sev, did you see Ron Weasley in Diagon yesterday?" she asked quietly.

"I might have" he shrugged back.

"Did you have anything to do with his condition?" she followed up. The pictures had not been any help detecting what happened, and the details were horrid.

"Now, Nora, why on earth do you think I would do such a thing? To a former student of mine at that?" he answered with an innocent look on his face.

"Don't even try me, Sev! What did you do to him? How much trouble are you in?" she said. Her voice sounded stern, but the slight upturn of her lips contradicted her angry tone.

"Honestly Nora, why would I do something to the Weasel? I can guess however, that whoever did a number on the poor poor Weasel would not do too much harm. I mean, where is the fun in that? Loads of little stuff is better than one big action. Revenge best served cold and all that..." he smirked back.

"I love you, you infuriating man!" she smiled, as her hands came around his neck. She stood up on her toes and leaned in to kiss his lips. As they separated she opened her eyes and stared into the dark orbs of her boyfriend, and could see the emotions swimming beneath the surface.

"And I love you, my little swot" he smiled at her before closing the distance between them once more.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As Remus opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, he could feel the happiness that had been flowing in his veins recently. He felt content for the first time in his life. No longer would he let his condition stop him from feeling.

The last days had been the perfect chaos. Hermione's friends had been a joy to be around. Ann was a spitfire of a muggle. Charlotte were one of the funniest girls he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Her dry wit kept him on his toes in the beginning, but as he got to know her, her humor started to grow on him as well. Hermione was the same wonderful woman she'd always been. Her smiles could make his knees weak, her laughter made him melt, and her kisses... Dear Merlin, those kisses! How had he survived without them until now?

Then there was Jonathan. His son. He still struggled to wrap his head around that one. How on earth could that image of perfection come from something so scarred and damaged as himself? He was an absolute joy. Laughter and smiles all around. Well behaved. Somehow Hermione had managed the impossible, raised the son of a marauder on her own. Oh, he could be sneaky and cunning, but he always respected a no, something James and Sirius never did. No, he had to say that his son, though only discovering him a week ago, was his greatest accomplishment. After all, he made up half of the little tyke.

How on earth could he be so lucky? Was this the reward for living through so much heartbreak? Getting the contentment that everyone always spoke of? Getting a family of his own?

There was a knock on the door. "Daddy, breakfast" said a little voice through the door. A smile spread on his face as Remus got up, and started to get ready for the day. Ready to spend time with his family.

Hermione smiled as she heard Jonathan waking up Remus. _This_ , she thought, _this is exactly what I always dreamed of. This family._ Somehow her wish had come true. Well, ambushed her might have been a better description... No matter how it happened, he was here now. He loved her. He was hers.

"Mummy! Will Charlotte be over later? I promised to show her my drawing that I made!" Jonathan exclaimed happily as he bounced in his chair, waiting for his mother to bring him his breakfast.

"Yes JJ, aunt Charlotte will be by later" Hermione smiled at him, while placing his breakfast on the table.

"YAY!" he shouted, before stuffing his face with the eggs and bacon.

"Why are we so happy today?" Remus asked, as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to Hermione and embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her head, as he smiled at the aromas of the kitchen.

"Charlotte is stopping by later. She will be telling us more about this man of hers" Hermione smiled. She turned around in his embrace, and tilted her head to a position where his lips could easily descend on hers, and descend they did. Though they had decided to not sleep together for a while, they still recognised that no contact would be unbearable. Therefore they decided on kisses as the safest way. Jonathan did not however act as any other kid. He did not moan every time they got close, rather he squealed and giggled.

Just as they were getting carried away by the kiss and each other, an owl hooted and pecked on the window. _Stupid bloody owl,_ Remus thought, as he stared at the messenger.

Hermione broke out of their embrace and went over to the window, letting the little fellow in. It flew straight for Remus, and extended its leg, so he could take the letter. Jonathan could not help but shout in joy. As the owl took flight again, it landed on the table right next to him, pecking on his food.

"It's from Harry" Remus stated as he opened the letter. Hermione looked at him, getting a nod in return, and read the letter over his shoulder.

 _Dear Moony._

 _We, that is to say, me and Sirius had a little chat (read fight). It was decided that I got to be the one to answer you this time. Lily and Luna are doing great! You will not believe how fast that girl grows! Its insane, I can't even blink, in case I might miss something. Sirius the old dog, well he is doing fine too. I think he needs a woman, and no, not just for a night, he needs a lifetime. The Weasleys are doing good. Ron were severely hexed the other day. Though no one knows who did it, or even why. Something to ponder. He actually had the gall to call me, asking me to investigate. That is so not happening. Not after what he did. He just keep burning bridges. I honestly don't understand him Remus, why does he keep doing this?_

 _Anyway, onto more joyous and fun things. What is so interesting about this place of yours? Did you find something? Or maybe someone? What is it? Pretty please, tell me?!_

 _That will be all for now, hopefully we will see you soon! I miss you, heck, we all miss you. Especially, Sirius! Even though he tries to deny it, do not believe the old dog._

 _Love Prongslet_

"He calls himself Prongslet now?" Hermione asked, eyebrows rising.

"Oh, well yes, he became an animagus after you left. You can not believe how exhausting that was. Anyway, he ended up as a stag." Remus answered with a smile, clearly proud.

"Uhm, well I do know. I'm an animagus too, you see." Hermione answered meekly.

Remus just stared at her. He could not comprehend how this woman could even be real. Finishing her education. Raising a child on her own. And on top of all of this, she became an animagus! It was incredible, he could feel his heart swell with the pride he felt for this woman.

"W... Wha... What are you?" he finally got out.

"Oh, uhm, I am a fox. Funnily, Nora is an arctic fox... Though you did not hear that from me, and do not tell anyone either. She is waiting for the perfect time to tell, Sev" she hastily added.

"You never seize to amaze me, Hermione." at this she blushed. "However, are you ready for them to know where you are? I know we decided to wait, but I have been here for a bit over a week now, what do you think?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione felt a knot in her stomach, not knowing what to do. She wanted to let them know, but at the same time, she was scared. _Hah, a scared Gryffindor. NO! Courage! Show that you have some_ , she mentally chided herself.

"I think we can tell them" she finally said. Remus smiled at her, and they sat down to discuss how to break the news. It ended up being a small and simple, but efficient note.

 _Dear Prongslet._

 _I found her. Hermione._

 _Hello, Harry. (In Hermione's handwirting)_

 _Love Moony._

As they tied the letter to the owl, and watched her take flight, Hermione could not help but wonder how long it would take her friend to show up at the door. She turned around to see a happy and energetic Jonathan.

"Go wash up a bit hun, then aunt Charlotte will soon be here" she told her son, as he squealed, and ran to the bathroom. _How long indeed..._

* * *

 **AN: As I said at the start, my humble sorry, for keeping you waiting. Now, the next chapter is almost done, so there will not be another long wait for that one.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, I love to hear (read) your thoughts and feedback, so please leave a review, and let me know what you think.**

 **~Aerions**


	10. Who is at the door?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters... The rest all belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling**

 **AN: Ok, I now have a new computer, and it actually works, so hopefully it will be easier to get things done on time from now on. The next chapter will therefore hopefully not be a long wait. I want to thank everyone that reviews this story, it is great to hear (read) your thoughts on the things I write.**

 **Thanks to Zemanara-chan, for feedback, and for fixing all my errors, you are the best!**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get on with the story...!**

* * *

Harry Potter were standing in his kitchen, in the early hours of the morning. He was doing the dishes. _I wonder how long before Luna and Lily wakes up_ , he thought, as he scrubbed the mug he was holding. Soon his work was calling and he would have to get a move on. As he looked down on the mug, his thoughts turned to the woman who bought it for him. _Hermione, will you ever come back?_ , he sighed.

"You're thinking of Hermione again, aren't you?" Luna said, as she came up behind him. Harry just nodded, they both knew that Luna was right.

"I miss her too, love. Every day." Luna said, as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Lily still sleeping?" he asked, and got a nod in return. "Go sit down by the table, I'll make some breakfast." he told her.

"Okay, love." Luna said, as she sat down by the table. She sat there with her chin in her hands, staring at the gorgeous view that was her husband. It was her favorite time in the morning, when she could relax by the table and look at him. Cooking in just his boxers, and the frilly pink apron she bought him to tell him he was going to be a dad. It truly was a hideous thing, an ugly shade of pink, and those frilly parts that went all around the edges and on the strings that tied it together in the back. The message in front however, was the thing that made Harry keep it, and wear it. In front, in white letters it said; This is what a really cool dad looks like! She could still remember the huge smile that broke out when Harry understood the meaning behind the apron. Since that day he had used it every time he was cooking, after all, he had to use it now before Lily were too embarrassed to see him in it, as he kept reminding her.

Luna was brought out of her thoughts by the tapping sound on the kitchen window. She looked over as Harry let the owl in. It was an unknown owl to Luna, so she just looked curiously on as Harry opened up the letter and read the short message. He dropped the letter, and with a resounding crack, he was gone. Panic gripped her, as she hurried over to the letter and read it. _He found her_ , she thought, _we will get her back. Stay safe Harry, and be back soon._ With that thought she turned around and went up to Lily's bedroom to see if she had been woken up by her father's hasty departure.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

There was a frantic knocking on the door, and Hermione could hear Jonathan running towards the door, with the shouts of "AUNT CHARLOTTE!". She could feel the smile tugging on her lips as the giggly laughter of Jonathan traveled through the flat. Remus on the other hand, didn't even bother to try to stop it, he had a silly grin plastered on his face as he stood behind her by the sink. He gave her a hug from behind, before taking the towel and started drying the dishes.

"I still don't get you, Mia. Why on earth do you keep doing it by hand? Everyone who come through here knows about magic or can do it themselves…" Charlotte said as she came into the kitchen with Jonathan on her back.

"You know why Char, I've told you a dozen times. It's one of the things I always did with my dad. My mom made dinner, me and dad did the dishes. The fact that they don't remember me, does not mean I can just forget them. I miss them Charlotte, and this makes it a bit easier to deal with." As Hermione finished her explanation a tear had escaped, and Remus had his arms firmly around her waist, giving her the comfort she needed to smile. Charlotte looked at the two of them and then she smiled.

"I know I should stop teasing, but look at this, you got a good nice hug out of it all." she said with a little laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, because soon they all were laughing.

"Aunt Charlotte, will you come with me to my room? I want to show you my drawing that I made, remember?" Jonathan said from Charlotte's back.

"Of course I will come with you. Then after that I will come back to the kitchen to talk to mum, and you can watch the telly, how about that, huh?" she answered with a smile as she started to turn around, going into a small run to his room.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!"

Jonathans happy shouts were heard until they entered his room, and they closed the door.

"I am so sorry about your parents, Hermione." Remus said, as he took her hand and led her over to a chair by the table. She turned her gaze upon him and smiled.

"I knew what the consequences were when I did the spell, Remus. I have learned to live with it. Sometimes I don't even think about why I do things the way I do, like with the dishes, I forget it until someone reminds me. Does it make me a bad person? That I can go an entire day without even thinking of my parents? I try my best not to forget them, but some things I just can't remember. Like my mum's voice when she read to me. It makes me feel like the worst daughter ever, I just can't remember." Hermione said. The tears flowing freely now. Remus took both her hands in his as he turned to look at her.

"You are not a bad daughter, Hermione. It is normal to forget some things. But you remember the important things. I am sure you remember the feelings when she read to you, even though the exact tone of her voice is not there, the love you felt is still there. People usually say that time heals all wounds, but it doesn't, it just makes it easier to live with. You learned to live without them. I know it is difficult, but you can do it, I know you can. I lost my mother at a fairly young age, I know how hard it can be." he told her as he brought her in for a hug. Hermione fell into his embrace and took comfort in the known feeling of his arms around her, before something he said made her suddenly sit back and look him in the eyes.

"I thought both your parents died?" she said as she looked at him strangely. He looked back at her not really understanding.

"No, just my mother. My father is still alive." he said.

"But you've never mentioned him, or visited him or anything." Hermione said accusingly.

"I visit him every month, there just isn't that much to tell." he answered.

"Then I would like to meet him. And he should meet JJ as well." she said.

"Of course you will meet him. But you have to remember Mia, that we were not a couple before you left, and I only found out about JJ a week ago. You will both get to meet my father the next time I meet him." he said. Hermione nodded at him, and once more leaned into his chest.

"Hey you two, can I come back in?" Charlotte said from the door.

"Of course you can" Remus answered as Hermione sat back up.

"You owe us information girl." Hermione said as she turned towards Charlotte on the other side of the table.

"Oh, you want to know about William, huh?" Charlotte said, smiling at Hermione's eager face. When Hermione started to lean over the table, she decided to quell her curiosity, and tell them all about William.

"Oh well. His name is William Chaol McGonagall. He is Minerva's nephew. He actually calls her aunt Minnie, took me awhile to get over that one… Anyways, he is 25 years old, so he is just a few months younger than you. He has the same green eyes Minerva does, they call it the McGonagall green, and his hair is sandy blonde. He got a body to die for, just wait until you see him. Though you already got a nice piece of man next to you." she said with a laugh, as Remus started to blush. "Oh, and he was in the same house as me at Ilvermorny" she finished.

"Wow, he sounds like a good-looking guy, but how is he?" Hermione said.

"I forget how different you and Ann are, she was most interested in his looks." at this, Hermione just rolled her eyes. "He is incredible Mia. He really cares about me, and treats me so good. He brings me flowers and all that, but he always knows when I need a hug, and he is always there for me. We are just on the same wavelength, you know? Like you and Remus… Well like you and Remus after you got your heads out of your arses."

At this Hermione turned towards Remus, and they both smiled, it was true after all.

They kept on talking throughout the day, and after dinner Charlotte went home.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione was rudely woken up by a loud crack, and a loud banging on her front door. She opened her eyes and looked over at Remus, only to see him awake and tense. _Why is he in my bed?! Oh yeah, the photos._ After they put Jonathan to bed, they decided to look at all the photos she had taken over the years. They went to her room, were all the albums were, and ended up sitting there, looking at them. They must have fallen asleep at some point.

The banging on the front door kept on however. She grabbed her wand, and went into the hallway and towards the front door. All the while wondering why on earth Charlotte would be back at 02.30 in the morning, after spending the entire day in their company. She ripped the door open, prepared to shout at Charlotte for waking them up in the middle of the night. Her words died in her throat as she looked at her visitor.

"Hermione" he said. A huge grin on his face, his emerald green eyes sparkling with tears.

"What on earth are you wearing?!" were the first words out of her mouth as she stared at one of her best friends, standing on her doorstep in the middle of the night, in nothing but his boxers and a pink apron.

"Oh, uh…" he started, but stopped, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head as he stared behind her. There Remus was standing, with a child in his arms, looking like a mini-Remus with curls.

"Oh, please come in Harry, you must be freezing. I'll make a cup of tea. Remus, will you get Jonathan back in bed? Here Harry, sit on the couch. Maybe you have some clothes he can borrow Rem?" Hermione said as she lead Harry to the couch, before hurrying along to the kitchen to get started on said cup of tea.

Harry just sat there, and kept staring numbly around him. At Hermione in the kitchen, and Remus and the child as they left for another room. _There has to be a story here,_ he thought, _oh this is going to be good..._

* * *

 **AN: Once again, thank you for all reviews and feedback. And as always, thank you for reading. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think.**

 **~Aerions**


	11. Godfather?

**Dislaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

 **AN: I don't really know what to say, I am slow, but then again, I have a lot of stuff to do in uni so... Thanks to my lovely beta, you all know her by now. So, yeah, let's get on with the story...**

* * *

Harry sat on the couch waiting, while listening to Hermione rushing around in the kitchen. He could also hear the dark baritone of Remus singing in the other room. _Since when does Remus sing? What on earth is going on here?_ Harry thought.

"So, here is your tea. I think we should just wait a minute until Remus comes back with clothes for you, I don't think I can keep a conversation going with you in just your underwear. Oh, and the apron has to come off, it is just… Ugh…" Hermione said, and then she giggled as she ended her sentence.

"Oh, yeah…" Harry said, as he looked down on himself. In the excitement and shock of seeing Hermione again, he had forgotten about his attire. He could feel his cheeks flush, but before he got to say anything more, Remus came into the living room carrying clothes for him.

"They may be a bit short on your legs, but showing your ankles has to be better than just your boxers." Remus said, with a smile.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks, Moony." Harry said, as he quickly divested himself of the apron, and pulled on the trousers and t-shirt that Remus brought. He could see Hermione smiling at Remus, while he was putting the clothes on. He sat down and looked expectantly on them.

"Okay, now I'm dressed, I have a hot beverage. Can one of you please tell me what on earth is going on? And who that cute little boy was?" Harry said, when neither of them seemed ready to start. Hermione smiled at Remus, and it seemed like he would be starting the story this time.

"Ok, Harry. You remember I left, do you know why?" Remus asked.

"Uhm… No. Wait, was it because of Hermione?!" Harry exclaimed as he suddenly connected some of the dots.

"Yes. You see, I had fallen in love with Hermione. Then, three days before she left, we spent the evening in the library. We drank a lot of firewhiskey, and our inhibitions were lowered. We both wanted to, though we didn't know that at the time. We slept together that night. I left in the morning because I thought Hermione and Ron were dating, and I didn't want to see the regret in her eyes. I avoided her until that day in the Burrow, and you know how that went. When Sirius got back he told me what had happened. I went to bed that night and decided that I needed to get away. After all, I had lost the woman I loved. You know most of what happened since, I travelled and wrote home to you and Sirius. Then almost two weeks ago, I saw Hermione, on the streets here in town. We talked, which brings us here, today." Remus explained, while smiling.

Harry was struck by a thought, Remus had never seemed so happy and content. He turned to look at Hermione, and could see her smile as well.

"Ok, so Hermione left because of Ron, and because of you. That still doesn't explain who the little boy is. Unless…" Harry trailed off, as his eyes went wide.

"I see you connected it. He is our son. He was conceived three days before I left. I didn't know that at the time of course. But well…" Hermione said, smiling at Harry's shocked face.

"Oh Merlin, he looks like a mini Remus with curls! You have a son!" Harry stuttered.

"Yes, and you have a godson." Hermione smirked.

"And I have a gods… I'M A GODFATHER?!" Harry exclaimed. His eyes wide, and his jaw was almost on the floor. He looked at them both and could see them nodding.

"I... I don't even know what to say. Thank you! What is his name?" he asked. He could not for the life of him remember what Hermione had called him. He had been to focused on her face, seeing her again.

"Jonathan James Lupin" she told him. She could see his eyes start watering.

"James… You… You named him after me?" he asked. He had apparently given up fighting with the tears that were now flowing.

"Yes. I've missed you so much Harry!" she smiled at him, before she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Remus had been fighting his own battle with the tears, but he just let them go. Things seemed to be working out in his life.

"Harry, I think maybe we should get some sleep. I know you probably just got up, and if you want to come back later that's fine. Otherwise you can take the guestroom and get some sleep?" Hermione said, as she sat back and looked at him.

"I think I'll accept your offer of sleep. Are one of you going to show me where it is? I know I woke up not long ago, but it feels like forever, and I am so tired" he smiled shyly.

"Yes, I will show you where to go. We can continue this tomorrow. You will get to meet JJ as well. Remus will you just wait here?" Hermione told him, before turning to address Remus for the last part. He just nodded in response, so Hermione followed Harry to the guestroom.

As he was sitting there Remus was kind of confused. _Where am I supposed to sleep? Is she kicking me out? Maybe I'm going to sleep on the couch._ His thoughts were swirling, and he did not notice her return until he felt her hands coming over his shoulders and down on his chest. He turned his head towards her and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Am I sleeping on the couch tonight, Mia?" he said as he put his head back, and let his head rest on her shoulder. She in turn let her head lie on his shoulder, while she kissed his neck.

"I thought maybe we could just go back to bed, I'm tired. Though if you would rather sleep on the couch I won't stop you" she said as she smiled. She stood and straightened her spine, then she turned around and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Are you coming?" she threw back, as she kept walking.

Remus sat on the couch, all thought had left him as she kissed his neck, and he had barely heard what she said to him. Then the words started to come through the hazy fog in his brain, and he scrambled to his feet, and set off in a little jog towards the bedroom. He had been so distracted, that by the time he entered the bedroom, Hermione were already under the covers. She pulled them down, and patted the space next to her. It was all he needed to know, and he got into bed next to her. He pulled her towards him, and tangled their legs. Her back was to his chest, and his arm held her tight at the waist.

"Good night, Remus. I love you" she mumbled half asleep. Remus nuzzled his face in her hair, before he mumbled his reply.

"I love you too, Hermione. Sleep tight"

As soon as the words left him, sleep claimed them both.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry had been lying awake for quite some time, before he finally fell asleep. It all felt so surreal. Hermione and Remus had slept together… They have a son together! Maybe he wasn't wrong for taking some of the blame of Hermione's departure. He never did say anything about how Ron went around lying. He just let him. When the truth came out, the Weasley's had supported Harry, they supported him when the situation with Ginny escalated, and they supported him in his refusal to patch everything up with Ron. He knew they would support him, even before that day, when everything came out. So why couldn't he say something about the way Ron lied?

He had always considered Ron as his best friend of the two, but why? Hermione had always been the most loyal. Always the one who put his needs before her own, even to the extent of losing her own family. Why did he let Ron claim the best friend title? Ron, cared more about his own insecurities than about what Harry felt. Hermione, cared about his grades and tried to get him to study, and he let Ron distract him. Hermione, cared so much about his safety that she went to McGonagall about the Firebolt, and he sided with Ron, and got angry with her. Hermione stood by him, and trusted him without fault when his name came out of the goblet, helped him prepare for the first task, taught him the _accio_ spell. Then right after the first task, when Ron gave him a half-hearted apology, Hermione was once more his second-best friend. Then of course, the hunt. Hermione stood beside him, she stayed when Ron left in a fit of jealous rage, and after he came back with another half-hearted apology, he was once more the best friend.

As Harry thought about the way he treated Hermione, he realized that he didn't really deserve such an amazing friend as her. But by lucky chance, she still cared, and offered him a chance to redeem himself to her.

 _I will do my best to become the friend you deserve Hermione, I love you!_ With that thought, Harry fell asleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Daddyyyyyyyyyy" Jonathan shouted with a giggle.

"The tickle monster will not let you go that easy" Remus said, while mercilessly tickling his son.

Hermione was leaning on the counter by the sink, gazing fondly at the domestic scene before her. Remus were standing there with Jonathan in his arms, while Jonathan was screaming and squealing as he was tickled. As Remus were letting up on the tickling, Jonathan turned around and latched his arms around his father's neck, and put his head on his chest.

"I love you so much daddy! Please, never leave." He said, while nuzzling his father's chest. Remus turned teary-eyed towards Hermione, and could see the tears in her eyes as well. A smile passed between them.

"I promise son, I will never leave you again. I love you so much, so incredibly much." He told his son.

"Do you love mummy as well?" he asked then.

"I love your mum very much as well yes." Remus replied, while turning his gaze to Hermione. Who in turn mouthed back, "I love you, too".

Harry had been standing in the doorway since about midway through the tickle fight, and he could not bring himself to interrupt the scene in front of him. He could feel the love in the room. As he was watching them and smiling, Jonathan noticed him.

"Mum, who is that?" Jonathan asked. Hermione motioned him over, and turned him towards Harry.

"This is Harry James Potter, your uncle Harry." she said, while smiling at Harry.

"Huh… Wait, he is my goddad right?" Jonathan asked his mum, proud that he remembered.

"Godfather, yes JJ, he is." she smiled at him. Jonathan took the required steps, and stood in front of his godfather, hand stretched out in front of him. Harry took a hold of his hand, intending to introduce himself, but Jonathan started before he could.

"Hello uncle Harry, my name is Jonathan James Lupin, but everyone just calls me JJ. Most of the time, when mummy is mad at me she uses my whole name." Jonathan said, whispering the last part. Harry gave a chuckle before grabbing the boy by his shoulders and giving him a hug.

"I'm your uncle Harry, JJ. And you my friend are definitely your mother's son." he said, while smiling at the boy, who just kept grinning back.

"Now, JJ, come sit down and eat your dinner, auntie Ann will be home soon, and we are going to meet auntie Charlotte's boyfriend as well later, remember?" Hermione said.

"Yeah!" Jonathan shouted before skipping over to the table, and stuffing his mouth with food.

"I have a feeling there is a lot of people I have to meet over the next few days." Harry stated.

"Haha, yeah, that sounds about right. Remus have met most of them, but he still hasn't met Olav and Lizzie, and they will stop by tomorrow." Hermione said to them all.

"Ooooh, nana and grandad!" Jonathan said.

"Well, one thing is certain, for a child of two people with no siblings, the boy has a lot of aunts, uncles, and extended family." Harry said with a laugh.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews my story and the chapters, it is great to get your thoughts and opinions on things. So please, read and review, and we will see each other in the next chapter.**

 **~Aerions**


	12. Explosions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. In fact I am student, so I basically own nothing but food and books... I know, my life is great!**

 **AN: Now, I know, terribly slow. My beta and muse keep kicking my butt, telling me to get a move on, so I try. Hopefully I will have the next chapter finished fairly soon... I hope... I have to thank my beta, she is the best!**

 **And now, without further ado... Let's get on with the story...**

* * *

"Darling, I'm home!" could be heard from the hallway. Jonathan was on his feet and running before anybody could say something.

"In the kitchen, hun!" Hermione shouted back. She could see Remus was smiling, and Harry looked like someone hit him with a confundus charm.

Ann came strolling into the kitchen, with a giggling Jonathan, on her back. She looked to Hermione and smiled, but when she turned around to say hello to Remus, she noticed another person there.

"My, my, my, Mia. Here I have been trying to set you up on a date for years, and suddenly it's just raining men in your life!" Ann said with a laugh. Harry laughed as well. But when she looked to Hermione and Remus, she noticed that even though they were both smiling, it didn't reach their eyes. Feeling like a huge idiot, she tried to explain herself. Jonathan was just looking at all of them curiously.

"Of course, this was when we still thought Remus was a selfish shitbag." Ann continued. Though this time no one smiled. Jonathan actually looked ready to blow up at her, she had never seen the little tyke so mad. _Oh, boy, I've really done it now…_

"Ok, I will stop before I insult everyone. I didn't mean anything by it. Come on, Mia, you know I just mess up sometimes…" Ann was starting to feel really bad at this point. She could see that her try for a joke could not have missed more. If she had thought about it before she said anything, she would have remembered that Hermione's dating life had always been a sore spot for her.

"It's ok, Ann. Just forget about it, take a seat and grab some dinner." Hermione said. Jonathan had calmed down a bit, he saw his father didn't leave because of what aunt Ann said, so he kept on with his dinner. Harry felt he should say something, but before he could open his mouth Remus got up and went over to Hermione. He embraced her, and whispered something in her ear. Harry could clearly see the smile that lit up her face. _They really do fit well together, how did I never notice?_ Harry thought. After they both felt calmer, Hermione sat back down by the table. Remus was filling his glass with water over by the sink.

"Mummy, do you think uncle Sev will bring aunt Nora by soon? Oh, oh! Have he given her the ring yet?" Jonathan suddenly asked, after he felt the silence drag on for too long.

"I know he has a plan at least, maybe he already asked her. Should we send a message and ask him?" Hermione answered.

"Yeah! Do you think she liked my ring?" Jonathan wondered.

"It was not your ring, JJ. It was uncle Sev's ring, you helped him pick it. But yes, I think she will love it. Now maybe, if you have finished your dinner, you could go wash your hands, and put on some nice clothes for when aunt Charlotte and her boyfriend comes?" Hermione said.

"Ok. You will be there too, right daddy?" Jonathan asked while hugging his father. "You are the most nicest daddy ever. I love you, so much. Please don't leave because aunt Ann was mean to you." Jonathan whispered the last part in his father's ear. Remus could sense the small tremble in his voice as he uttered the last part, and he tightened his hold on his son.

"I could never leave you, Jonathan James. I love you, more than anything!" he whispered back, though the lump in his throat did not make it easier. As he loosened his grip, Jonathan turned around, and started towards his room. He stopped by Ann's chair, and looked at her, with his hands on his hips.

"You be nice to my daddy, or I will be mad at you! And after I'm mad at you I will stomp on your toe!" he said sternly, before turning around and walking to his room. When they heard his bedroom door close, they all lost it. He was just too cute.

As the laughter died down, they all returned to their food. Hermione suddenly remembered what started it all, and turned to Ann.

"This is Harry, I have told you about him before." she said, and just like that, they put the uncomfortable episode behind them. She could feel Remus' hand squeezing her thigh in support, and she turned towards him with a smile.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Severus Snape was not a romantic man. At least if you asked for his opinion. If you asked his girlfriend however, the answer would be different. You see, Severus Snape, in all his wisdom, never viewed his actions or words as romantic. Severus Snape did not do flowers every weekend, or poems, or sappy things for valentine. No sir, according to Snape, he was no romantic. What he failed to recognize as romance however, were all the small things he did every day. The way he never left home without telling Nora her loved her, or the way he always made sure he spent some time with her every day. The way he would hold her tight when they went to sleep, and when she had a bad day, he would sing the old Scottish lullabies that she used to hear when she was young.

Severus had been going over his plan several times now, but he still wasn't sure of it. As he had stood there stirring the potion, he kept thinking of what he could do to romance her. The problem with thinking about other things while making potions, is the high risk of mistakes. While it isn't a major problem to stir too many times, forgetting to turn down the heat can be catastrophically to one's health. There are not many times a potions master does silly mistakes like this, Severus had not done one since he was a second year. However, at this moment, his thoughts were on romance, and not on potions. This of course, lead to his current predicament, lying under fallen shelves amongst broken glass, and spilled potions.

Nora had been sitting in the sofa in Severus' living room, in the apartment above his shop. She had her own plans going, because she needed to tell him something important, and she had no idea how he would take it. As she was contemplating her plight, she was scared by the loud bang coming from Severus' potions lab. The fear came instantly, and she dropped her cup of tea, as she ran towards the door, and the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she threw open the door, only to stare at the total destruction of the lab. Her fear multiplied at the sight.

"Severus! Sev! SEVERUS! Can you hear me?! Please, oh please, be alright!" She shouted frantically, while using her wand to clean the potions and the broken glass from the floor. She rounded the table and could see all the shelves that had fallen in a pile, and from that pile she could see a hand sticking out. The shelves were banished quickly, and she fell to her knees, next to the man she loved.

"Severus, please! Are you conscious?" she asked, while trying to get him to open his eyes. He remained unresponsive. Levitating him over to the fireplace in the office, she threw in some floo powder, and shouted out "St. Mungos", before stepping through. There weren't a lot of people in the reception, so she yelled out for a healer to come, and as they took him to a room, she felt all the energy leave her. The adrenaline had kept her going until she arrived, but now, she could barely stand up on her own two feet. She sat down in a chair outside the room they took Severus to, and waited.

Three hours passed before a healer came over to her, and told her she could go in. There were another healer standing next to the bed, and lying in bed, with bandages on his arms and chest, were Severus. The healer turned towards her.

"You were lucky you came when you did. Any longer, and the damages would have been much more severe. We gave him antidotes to the different potions that he had gotten into the bloodstream. The cuts have been closed and bandaged, and should heal without scarring. He will most likely wake up any minute now, make sure he takes the pain-relief potion. If everything heals up well, he should be out of here tomorrow morning." the healer said, before she left the room.

Nora sat down in the chair next to his bed, and took his bandaged hand in hers. That is when the tears came. She could have lost him.

"Please do not cry, Skye." he croaked from the bed, as he opened his eyes. Her eyes snapped to his, and the relief filled her face. She leaned closer and kissed him, before sitting back in the chair.

"What on earth happened Sev, an explosion?! Why weren't you paying attention?! I can NOT lose you! You hear me?!" she hissed at him.

"I am sorry, love. My head were on my plans and not on the potion, and I did not turn down the heat when I should have." he answered.

"Wait, what plans?" she wondered. Severus sighed, but thought, what the heck.

"You know me, Nora. I am by no means a romantic man. I do not do romance. I hate mushy clichés and silly poetry. I still do not like valentine's day, and I am no fan of flowers. I feel however, that you deserve a bit of romance when it comes to this. Hell, you deserve a lot more than I could ever give you, but… I love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. I was set to die that night in the Shrieking shack, until Hermione saved me. I had no plans of surviving the war, and when I did, I was sure that my life would have no improvements. That is, until I met you. I have heard people say that love makes you blind, but I disagree. Love makes you see. My love for you made me see the world and the people around me. You were like the light in the end of a tunnel. The hope for an actual life, with happiness. You are my second chance. My second chance at happiness, love and life. So, I want to be the best man I could ever be, for you. I want to be romantic and chivalrous for you. I want to be the man for you. Therefore, Nora Skye MacDougall, will you marry me?" Severus finished his speech, holding her hand in both of his, and looking at her, eyes filled with love and hope.

Nora could feel the tears falling, the joy she felt bubbling in her chest, despite the earlier worries. She nodded, the lump in her throat made it a lot harder to actually formulate a vocal answer.

"Yes, of course, you silly man! I love you!" she finally uttered, before she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"There is one more thing, that I would like to ask you Nora." Severus said after they broke apart.

"Yes?" Nora answered, a little bit nervous about the news she herself had kept hidden.

"I… You know about my history. You know I never liked my father, he was not a nice man. Still, I have not changed my name, mostly because I could not care, it was only affecting me. Then there is you, you have no siblings, and you are the last of the MacDougall's. My question is, would you be open to me taking your name, instead of the tradition, where you would take mine?" he asked, this time she could tell he was even more nervous.

"Yes, and you know, that would make my father so happy!" she smiled. Severus let out a relieved sigh as he fell back against the pillows.

"Oh, in the remains of my clothing, in the pocket you will find the ring I bought. I would go get it myself, but I do not think I am able to do so." he said to her. Nora turned around and picked up his clothing, before finding the ring box in the trouser pocket. She gave it to Severus, feeling he had the right to reveal the ring himself. He took the ring in his hands, and opened the box, clearly excited about what her reaction would be. As she laid eyes on the ring, she gasped. It was a beautiful ring, with two interlacing hearts, in one heart was a ruby, and in the other an emerald, and then in the middle of them both a diamond. It was the perfect ring. It symbolized their relationship perfectly.

"I hope you like it, I got some help from the Know-it-all Jr." Severus told her.

"It is perfect." she whispered as he gently took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"I have to tell you something. I hope you will be as happy as I am, even though it wasn't planned, I hope you will be as excited about it as I am." Nora said.

"What? Excited about what?" he wondered.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, Sev." She could see the tears in his eyes, and a smile that almost split his face. Despite the surroundings, despite his condition, she could see the pure happiness in his eyes. Their life just changed, but they were both looking forward to it.

"I love you, so much, and I will love this little one just as much." Severus said with a trembling voice.

"Sev, we need to go. There is someone we have to tell!" Nora said urgently.

"Now? I do not really feel great, Nora." he answered.

"Yes now, they will fix you up when we get there. I will take some days off work. Now come with me darling." she said back. Hand in hand they snuck out of St. Mungos, and apparated.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The doorbell rang at Hermione's apartment, and Hermione went to the door to greet Charlotte and William. As she opened the door, her face morphed into one of shock.

"What the hell happened to you?" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **AN: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviews my story and the chapters, it is great to get your thoughts and opinions on things. So please, read and review, and we will see each other in the next chapter.**

 **~Aerions**


	13. Meet Everybody?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I do own a pizza, but you don't care about that... Never mind...**

 **AN: Now... I knew that there probably would be reactions on my choices in the last chapter, and by that I mostly think about the choice of changing Severus' last name... I know quite a bit about not liking your own last name, and I know how the desire to change it can follow you through life. Therefore I decidedto give Severus that chance.**

 **Once again, thank you to my wonderful beta, who also constantly pushes me to get the chapters out sooner.**

 **Now, without further ado... Let's get into the story...**

* * *

Outside the door, stood Charlotte and Nora, holding up Severus, who looked dead on his feet. Behind them stood another man, with a worried frown on his face.

"Well, what happened?!" Hermione demanded as she took Severus' left arm from Charlotte, and heaved him into the living room, and onto the couch.

She could see out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte and William standing huddled together by the door. William looked nervous, while Charlotte seemed more curious than anything.

"Oh, this lovely idiot exploded his cauldron." Nora said.

"WHAT? A cauldron explosion? Severus?!" Hermione asked, shocked to her very core.

"Yes!" he hissed through his teeth. "I had things on my mind!" The disbelief on Hermione's face, was there for all to see.

"What could possibly be on your mind, that would make you forget a cauldron? I know you Severus, you have not blown up a cauldron since you were 11!" Hermione exclaimed hysterically. All the while waving her wand, throwing diagnostic spells and healing spells as fast as she could.

"Oh, I know the answer to that." Nora said calmly. While lifting her hand and scratching her forehead, Hermione turned towards her for an explanation.

"Oh, congratulations!" she nearly shouted, before turning back to Severus, giving him a smile as well.

"Yeah. He still could have been more careful though, the thick-headed moron…" Nora said shaking her head, and sticking her tongue out to Severus.

"Keep sticking that tongue out Skye, and I will relieve you of it." Severus mumbled, before falling asleep. Hermione's pain-relieving spells had finally started to work.

Slowly Hermione turned around and looked at everyone around her. Ann had left for work not long ago. Charlotte and the man she assumed was William still stood by the door, holding hands and lightly leaning on each other. Nora sat calmly on the couch, next to Severus, who were half sitting, half lying next to her, asleep. Jonathan were in Remus' arms, holding on tightly to his father, tears in his eyes as he looked at Severus. Hermione felt a bit at a loss, what to do now.

"Well, while this morose mood is fun and all, I would prefer to celebrate my engagement. Why don't we let the big bat sleep for a while, then go to dinner later? For now, I will settle for a cup of tea." Nora said while standing up, on her way to the kitchen with a smile on her face. "And William, get a grip, you have seen Severus before! If I have to bring out the old baby-pictures of you and your bare bottom, to get you to loosen up, I will! Aunt Minnie gave me several." she threw back before entering the kitchen. The change in William was immediate, his spine straightened and he stood for a split second, before taking off after Nora, with a shout of, "DON'T YOU DARE!". That broke the tension for the rest of them, and they all followed Nora's laughter to the kitchen, where they could clearly see that William were trying to get the pictures back.

Hermione seemed confused. She walked calmly to the table, sat down, and waited for everyone else to sit. Remus instantly sat down in the chair next to her, still with Jonathan in his arms. The others sat down by the table as well. Charlotte wisely decided to sit between Nora and William.

"I… I don't… Could someone please explain?" Hermione finally managed to get out.

"This is my boyfriend, William Chaol McGonagall. How these two know each other however, I don't really know…" Charlotte started, but then she trailed off and stared questioningly at William.

"Hrm. Yes, my name is William McGonagall, but please just call me Will. My father's name is Malcolm McGonagall, he is the brother of Minerva McGonagall. Less known to most people however, is that they had another sister, Morag McGonagall. She decided to take her husband's name when she married, and now her name is…" William started.

"Morag MacDougall, my mother. So, you see, Minerva McGonagall is our aunt Minnie." Nora finished with a smile. Charlotte seemed just as shocked as the rest of them at this new information.

"Severus never told us" Hermione said.

"I know. I told him not to broadcast it. If people ask, I don't lie, but I don't go telling everyone either. That is how I got through Hogwarts, while this little wuss ran away" Nora explained, while William pouted.

"Well, I do not know if I can take any more information today…" Remus said, while seemingly in a state of shock. Hermione's eyes widened at that and she turned to Remus about to say something, when they heard a shout from the living room. They all raced in there, only to see Harry staring at Severus, gaping and unable to say anything. A groan from Severus brought motion to the room, and Hermione felt it best that she take some control of the situation.

"I think at this time we need to talk a bit by ourselves. Remus, please take JJ to his room, maybe the two of you can make something?" she said the last part looking at Jonathan, only to see him nodding enthusiastically. Remus gave her an encouraging smile, before turning towards JJ's bedroom.

"Charlotte, William and Nora, maybe you could go to the kitchen? Harry, please follow me" Hermione said, before turning after seeing Harry moving towards her. She could hear the others moving to the kitchen, as she herself moved towards her bedroom. Harry followed her, while still looking over his shoulder towards the hurt man on the couch. As he entered the room, Hermione closed the door behind him, and bid him to sit down on the bed.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Daddy, what's your favourite candy?" Jonathan asked, while sitting with a mixing-bowl in his lap, stirring the powder and water.

"Chocolate, definitely chocolate" he answered.

"Mine too! I need to concentrate, but you sit there." Jonathan said, while stirring like a mad man in the mixing-bowl.

Remus sat there, looking at his son, and there was a feeling of absolute joy and content in him. Suddenly being a werewolf was not that bad, all the sorrows through his life suddenly didn't drown out everything. His life had been a collection of regret. The latest had been when he lost Hermione. He lost the light that kept him going. The need to get away from everything had been huge. Then he found her, and not only did she accept him back, and bring the light back into his life, she also gave him the greatest gift of them all, his son. That sweet little boy suddenly became the single most important thing in his life. Nothing or no one would get to harm him, he would protect him with his life.

"Do you need any help, love? Anything I can do?" he asked, when the stirring seemed to slow down.

"You can put out the trays, then help me pour, last time I made a big mess, but I cleaned it up. Mum didn't get mad, because I cleaned." Jonathan said, looking at his dad with a proud smile.

"Ok, should I put the trays like this?"

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I told him so many times to talk to the boy, let him know, let him choose. But noooooo, of course the silly man thinks he knows best!" Nora was raving as she paced back and forth in the kitchen.

William and Charlotte both looked confused at each other.

"Cus, what are you talking about? Have someone done something bad?" William asked, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

William had known his cousin for his entire life, he was the youngest after all. Despite the long distance between them through the years, they were still close. They knew, that no matter what, they would always be there for each other. To know that Nora and Charlotte both knew the same people, but didn't connect the dots, still baffled his mind. However, the fact that Nora now decided to lean into him, and hug him back, told him that something was definitely wrong.

"Come on, you can tell me. What is going on?" William coaxed.

"It's not really my story to tell, I will tell you however. It's probably what Hermione is telling Harry right now anyways." Nora mumbled, as she straightened out, preparing herself to tell them.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As Harry sat down on the bed, he could see Hermione was gearing up to say something big. He felt nervous as he looked at her, what could be so bad that Hermione was nervous?

"Harry. I know you are confused right now. This really isn't my story to tell, but I will tell you, because you need to know. You know that I kept in touch after I helped save him in the final battle. What you don't know is that I kept in touch with him after I left. Now, don't fly off the handle, because he had no one, and you had people around you. I also know that you have tried to connect with him after the war, but you have to understand, Harry, he is afraid." Hermione started her explanation.

"Afraid? Of me?!" Harry choked out.

"Yes. Now I am going to tell you a story, but I want you to let me finish, and do not interrupt me, ok?" she asked. When Harry nodded, she continued on with her explanation.

"When you were born, your parents had a choice to make, you needed godparents. Your father chose Sirius, but who would your mother choose? Who would she deem the best bet to keep you safe? Who would do anything for your mother? Yes, I see you caught on. She asked Severus, and him being the man he is accepted. He protected you through all your years at Hogwarts, not because of his promise to Dumbledore, but because he was your godfather. He stayed away after the war, because he was afraid of your rejection. Yes, you tried to talk to him, but that was as a teacher, as a friend of your mum. How you view him now will be different, so please, think about this, think about what you want to do and what you are comfortable with. Sit here, think, and I will go to the kitchen with the others." Hermione finished, as Harry sat there on the bed, looking like his world and understanding of it had crumbled.

Hermione left the room, leaving Harry there. His head was spinning. He really missed Luna right now, she could have calmed him. However, she was back home with Lily in London. He really missed them, he had only been a few days, but so much had happened and he was so confused. This time he really had to make the choice himself. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn't really a choice after all. He wanted his other godfather, he wanted a new start. With this in mind, he decided to stay in Hermione's bedroom a while longer, to make sense of his thoughts.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Everyone returned to the kitchen, and seemed a bit subdued. Jonathan sat comfortably in his father's lap. Nora, William and Charlotte had returned to their original seats. Hermione sat next to Remus, holding his hand. Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something, but as she opened her mouth, the doorbell rang. Remus groaned at the sound, but Jonathan seemed comfortable where he was, so Remus stayed put.

Hermione went to the door, and pulled it open. Standing at her doorstep were the two people who helped her through everything the last years. Olav and Elizabeth Johnson had taken her in, accepted and helped her. She loved the two people like her own parents. Their kind nature had welcomed her from the start. Olav had a big beard that dominated his face, both hair and beard had started to turn a bit grey. Ann often joked that soon he would look like Santa Claus if he didn't shave. He had a little bit of a belly that Jonathan loved to hug, and he always wore his stupid plaid flannel shirts. Elizabeth always had more style than her husband. She dressed a sort of classy casual but somehow, she always looked extravagant, almost royal.

"Come in both of you. Do try to be a bit quiet in the living room though, Severus needs his sleep. But come into the kitchen, there is a lot to talk about." Hermione said with a smile, before leading them towards the kitchen, passing by Severus, that looked half-dead on the couch. As they entered the kitchen, they were a bit startled by all the people sitting by the kitchen table. The thing that shook them most however were the fact that Jonathan sat glued to a man that looked just like him, but older. Jonathan was usually careful around new people, but he was sitting in this man's lap, hugging him.

"Everyone, this is Olav and Elizabeth Johnson. They have been family to Jonathan and I, since we came here. Olav, Lizzie, the woman at the end there with the brown hair, is Nora MacDougall, the newly engaged fiancé of Severus Snape, the man on the couch. Next to her is Charlotte, as you both already know, and next to her is her boyfriend William McGonagall, who we just learned is also the cousin of Nora. Then there is Harry, he is probably still in my room, relaxing." Hermione introduced, as she looked at everyone.

 _Good thing he is relaxing a bit as well,_ she thought. Harry, after all had not seen Severus since the war. _Oh Merlin, when did my life become so complicated?_ She could feel a headache coming, and at the moment, she just wanted to finish her introductions before going over and bury herself in Remus' comforting embrace.

"Well, Harry will be out soon. That is Harry James Potter, I have told you about him before. And finally, this man over here…" she said, as she walked over to Remus and stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Is Remus John Lupin, JJ's father, and my…" here she trailed off, before Remus finished for her. "I feel too old to be a boyfriend, I think fiancé would be better."

* * *

 **AN: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviews my story and the chapters, it is great to get your thoughts and opinions on things. So please, read and review, and we will see each other in the next chapter.**

 **~Aerions**


End file.
